protège moi!
by Djul
Summary: Rien n'est plus dangereux que l'amour… Sauf la mort.  Exclusif, passionnel, absolu, l'amour n'a pas de limites. Il peut tout brûler et dévaster sur son passage. Jusqu'à anéantir l'objet qu'il chérissait…  Harlan Coben  Saison 7 après le 15
1. Chapter 1

Lisa Cuddy bondit brusquement de son lit.  
>Elle n'avait pas rêvé. Le bruit qu'elle venait d'entendre provenait bien de sa maison.<br>Quelqu'un était entré chez elle.

D'une main tremblante, elle balaya une mèche rebelle avant de se figer, toute entière à l'écoute du moindre craquement. Rien sinon le battement sourd de son propre cœur.  
>Et un silence chargé d'angoisse.<p>

Il fallait qu'elle se décide. A moins qu'elle ne passe le reste de la nuit à attendre plantée au pied de son lit, que l'intrus se manifeste.  
>A part un dingue ou un professionnel, personne ne se risquerait à braver le nouveau système de surveillance de sa maison.<p>

Chaque fenêtre, chaque porte était sous alarme, sans compter les caméras vidéo qui couvraient chaque couloir. Inutile de paniquer. Puisque de toute façon, elle ne parviendrait pas à se rendormir, elle n'avait qu'a faire le tour de la maison, histoire d'être complètement rassurée.

Elle enfila son peignoir, entrouvrit la porte et passa la tête dans l'encadrement. À l'autre bout du couloir, le salon était éclairé. Ses muscles, instinctivement se tendirent et elle ravala sa salive.  
><strong>Quelqu'un était donc entré...<strong>

Elle se redressa soudain. Quelle idiote elle faisait!  
>Il fallait qu'elle soit particulièrement sur les nerfs ces temps-ci pour s'être monté un film pareil!<p>

Sa sœur Julia devait prendre un avion pour NY, elle lui avait demandé de l'héberger pour la nuit.  
>Cuddy se passa une main fébrile sur le visage. Elle se souvenait maintenant avoir laissé volontairement la lumière du salon allumée, la veille au soir ,au cas où sa sœur se réveillerait.<p>

Julia était insomniaque depuis quelques années et angoissait terriblement de se retrouver dans l'obscurité surtout quand elle n'était pas chez elle. Sans doute s'était -elle levée pour se faire une tisane. Le seul point commun qu'elles avaient...

Cuddy eu un sourire triste, le manque de lien avec sa mère et sa sœur était une frustration pour elle. Elle avait jamais l'impression d'être à la hauteur.  
>Bien que leurs relation s'étaient fortement améliorée après le passage de leurs mère à l'hôpital.<br>Mais cela remonte à deux ans maintenant...

C'était dons elle, l'intrus que Cuddy avait cru entendre! Elle soupira et se dirigea vers la cuisine.  
>Evidements, à force de gamberger comme elle faisait depuis trois semaines, elle allait finir par débloquer complètement! Elle traversait distraitement le couloir quand ses yeux furent attirés par un objet insolite, posé sur la moquette.<p>

Une enveloppe qu'on avait visiblement glissée sous sa porte.  
>Une enveloppe de papier kraft. Parfaitement identique aux trois précédentes. Sauf que les autres avaient été remises au bureau .Son sang se glaça dans ses veines.<p>

**Ainsi, il connaissait son adresse...**

Un coup d'œil à la chaîne de sûreté de la porte d'entrée la rassura. Personne n'avait pénétré chez elle  
>Elle couru dans la cuisine pour regarder l'enregistrement des caméras.<p>

Le mystérieux facteur ignorait sans doute l'existence des caméras vidéos postées devant la porte.

C'est impossible...Aucune image!

Elle avait vraiment cru un instant tenir son mystérieux correspondant et voilà qu'il lui échappait.  
>Pire encore, il y avait de grandes probabilités pour « qu'il » soit à l'origine de la panne. Elle hésita un instant sur l'attitude à adopter.<p>

Le mieux, certainement était d'alerter sans attendre l'inspecteur Tritter au commissariat central. Elle lui avait promis le tenir au courant dans le cas où elle recevrait une nouvelle enveloppe. Mais, à cette heure de la nuit, il y avait peu de chance pour qu'elle tombe sur lui...

-Ca vas, Lisa ?

Julia, les yeux embués de sommeil, se tenait appuyée dan l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine et la regardait avec étonnement.  
>-Tu es blanche comme un linge et ...Mais, tu trembles?<br>-Tout va bien, s'empressa de couper Cuddy.J'avais cru distinguer un bruit suspect mais je me suis trompée.

-Tu es sûre? Enchérit Julia les sourcils froncés. C'est cette enveloppe qui te préoccupe?Reprit Julia en se penchant pour la ramasser.  
>-N'y touche surtout pas! Intervient y a peut être des empreintes.<p>

-Des empreintes? S'exclama Julia, médusée.

-**Mais vas-tu me dire à la fin se qui se passe ici?**  
>Les caméras de surveillance qui tombent en panne, une pièce à conviction, je suis peut être naîve ,mais j'ai le sens des réalités.<p>

Tu es en danger?On te veut du mal?  
>S'il y avait une chose que Cuddy aurait voulu éviter, c'était bien de mêler sa sœur à toute cette histoire. Elle n'avait aucune envie de lui confier quoi que ce soit. Elle même ignorait tout, d'ailleurs, des motivations de son correspondant...<p>

-Ne t'inquiète pas, nous n'avons rien à craindre, avança-t-elle avec un rien d'impatience.  
>-Et cette enveloppe? Tu ne veux pas voir ce qu'elle contient?<p>

Cuddy secoua la tête. Elle ne savait que trop à quoi s'en tenir.  
>-Ce ne peut-être qu'une mauvaise blague, affirma-t-elle d'un air détaché. Je la déposerai tout à l'heure au commissariat, en allant travailler; ils se chargeront eux mêmes de démasquer le petit plaisantin.<p>

Ca sœur ne fût pas dupe.  
>-Pardonne-moi, allégua en effet cette dernière, tu ne m'enlèveras pas de l'idée que la situation est critique que tu ne veux me laisser croire.<br>Lisa poussa un profond soupir. A quoi bon résister davantage?Julia ne la lâcherait pas de toute façon ...

-Allons boire un thé ,dit-elle en prenant sa sœur par l'épaule et je vais t'expliquer ce que je sais...  
>-Je vais tout te dire. Ces deux dernières semaines, j'ai reçu au bureau trois enveloppes identiques à celle-là. Elle contenaient chacune une photo de moi, la première, prise dans le parking du Princeton, la deuxième, dans le parc avec Rachel; Nous fêtions son anniversaire. La troisième enfin m'est parvenue lundi dernier. On m'y voit en compagnie d'un collège avec qui j'étais allée boire un verre.<p>

-Ne me demande pas quel est le lien entre tout ça, il m'échappe complètement.

-Une chose est sûre ,en tous les cas, certifia Julia en hochant le tête.** Un dingue t'a prise pour cible!**


	2. Chapter 2

Cuddy demeura un instant silencieuse.  
>Elle avait abouti aux mêmes conclusions, mais à quoi bon enfoncer le clou ?<br>Julia se ferait un sang d'encre, voilà tout ce qu'elle y gagnait. Autant rester évasive.

_Peut-être, se contenta-t-elle d'avancer .Mais j'ais pris mes dispositions. La police est au courant et suit l'affaire de prés.  
>-Tu as affaire à un malade, ma chérie. Un type qui, pour je ne sais quelle raison, fait une fixation sur toi. Ils montrent parfois se des cas comme ça à la télévision. Ces gens là sont prêts à tout et ils ne manquent généralement pas de talents !<br>Elle se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le couloir.

-Où vas-tu comme ça ? S'exclama Cuddy en la retenant par le bras.

-Défaire mes valises ! Je reste près de toi. Tant que cette affaire ne sera pas tirée au clair, en tout cas.  
>-Mais il n'en est pas question ! S'insurgea la jeune femme. J'apprécie ton geste, Julia, mais franchement, je ne pense pas que ta présence changera quoi que ce soit à l'affaire. Au contraire, je me connais, elle me causera une inquiétude supplémentaire. Et en ce moment, je n'en ai vraiment pas besoin ! Pars comme prévu .Je t'assure, c'est mieux ainsi.<br>-Soit, dit-elle, mais à une condition.  
>-Dis toujours…<br>-Je prends Rachel avec moi si tu veux bien ? Et je veux te savoir entourée. Cela fait deux ans que tu t'es repliée sur toi-même. Tu ne laisses plus personne t'approcher. Je suis même surprise que ton mystérieux facteur aille peut prendre une photo de toi avec un collègue dans un bar. J'ais respecté ta décision de ne pas en parler…

Cuddy prit soudain un air distant et détourna les yeux.  
>-Je sais que ne suis pas celle dont tu as besoin…Mais fais moi le plaisir de l'appeler.<br>Elle s'interrompit et fixa Cuddy avec intensité.  
>-De qui tu parles ?<br>-… De House ! Acheva-t-elle, esquissant un demi-sourire.  
>- J'ignorais que House était de nouveau en ville, parvint-elle tout de même à articuler, en tâchant d'affecter la plus parfaite indifférence.<p>

La dernière fois qu'elle avait eu des nouvelles de son ex, il se trouvait à Paris où il faisait une conférence. Ainsi donc sa sœur avait suivi le parcours de House depuis leurs ruptures ? Et dans le plus grand secret.

-Tu sais, House a changé en deux ans, ajouta prudemment Julia.  
>-Certaines choses ne changent jamais, décréta Cuddy. Quoi qu'il en soit, je préférerais ne pas le croiser. La ville est suffisamment grande, je crois, pour m'épargner ce désagrément.<br>-Mais pourtant, je pense qu'il pourrait t'aider…  
>-Je n'ai aucune envie de parler de House, trancha-t-elle, le sujet est clos.<p>

Julia sembla marquer de coup puis revient s'asseoir.

-J'ignorais que tes sentiments pour lui était toujours aussi vifs, risqua-t-elle, les yeux baissés.  
>-Mais sentiments pour… ? Mais, c'est insensé ! Je n'ai plus aucun sentiment pour lui, tu m'entends, aucun !<br>-Puisque tu n'éprouves plus rien pour ton ex, raison de plus pour faire appel à lui. Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu tiens tellement à l'éviter.  
>-Et moi, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu tiens tellement à nous rapprocher, répliqua Cuddy.<br>Elle n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver face à House.  
>-Peut-être ne tient-il pas à me voir, lui ? Lança-t-elle. Y as- tu pensé ? En partent il y a deux ans, il a été plus que clair. Il a fait en sorte de s'éloigner de moi définitivement.<p>

-Je ne te parle pas du passé, reprit Julia d'une voix douce, mais de la situation présente. Je doute que le type qui t'envoie ces photos te veille du bien.  
>-Peut-être, mais je n'ai aucune envie de le revoir dans ma vie.<br>-Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de lui expliquer la situation et de lui montrer les clichés. Je sais qu'il est médecin. Mais tu sais comme moi qu'il a un grand sens de l'observation.

- Je vais y réfléchir, concéda-t-elle.  
>-N'essaie pas de gagner du temps ! soit tu t'entoures pour ne pas affronter ça seul, soit je reste près de toi.<br>Cuddy poussa un soupir de découragement .Evidement, sa sœur voulait bien faire. Mais elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'impliquait pour elle de fait de revoir Grégory House…

Elle avait tant donné d'elle-même dans cette relation. Il avait été son premier amour. Peut-être même le seul homme qu'elle ait jamais aimé. Mais jamais il n'avait cru en leur histoire. Il avait tout sabordé, avec une telle brutalité qu'elle avait bien cru ne jamais s'en remettre. Deux ans avait beau avoir passé, elle se connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que les cicatrices ne tarderaient pas à se rouvrir !

-Ce n'est pas si facile ! S'insurgea-t-elle, hors d'elle. Si tu savais avec qu'elle froideur, avec qu'elle indifférence House à pris la fuite ! Il est sorti de l'hôpital sans un mot, sans un regard. A croire que notre histoire n'avait aucune valeur pour lui ! Jamais il ne m'a témoigné le moindre regret, la moindre envie de nous donner une chance. Non, je ne me sens pas la force d'affronter de nouveau son regard, même si le temps a passé. De toute manière, il est trop tard, maintenant. Il est temps de s'expliquer. J'ai essayé de lui parler, de le comprendre. Rien n'y a fait...

Donner moi votre avis... 


	3. Chapter 3

Ce n'est pas si facile ! S'insurgea-t-elle, hors d'elle. Si tu savais avec qu'elle froideur, avec qu'elle indifférence House à pris la fuite ! Il est sorti de l'hôpital sans un mot, sans un regard. A croire que notre histoire n'avait aucune valeur pour lui ! Jamais il ne m'a témoigné le moindre regret, la moindre envie de nous donner une chance. Non, je ne me sens pas la force d'affronter de nouveau son regard, même si le temps a passé. De toute manière, il est trop tard, maintenant. Il est temps de s'expliquer. J'ai essayé de lui parler, de le comprendre. Rien n'y a fait...  
>Donner moi votre avis...<p>

-Dans ce cas, je reste. Il est hors de question que je te laisse seule aux prises avec un dingue.  
>- Voyons, Julia soit raisonnable. Ne me complique pas les choses…<br>- C'est toi qui joues les insensées ! Un simple rendez-vous ne va pas bouleverser le cours de ta vie. Ni de la sienne, d'ailleurs. Si vous n'avez plus rien à vous dire, eh bien, vous gagnerez un temps précieux dans l'affaire qui te préoccupe !

Cuddy avait beau lutter contre l'idée, il fallait qu'elle se rende à l'évidence : sa sœur eu raison de sa patience comme de son sens de la répartie.

- Je suis certaine que House me conseillera d'aller voir ailleurs, allégua-t-elle enfin.  
>- Tu n'as donc rien à craindre !<p>

Julia se houssa sur la ponte des pieds et déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa sœur.  
>- A demain, dit-elle, un sourire aux lèvres. Je vais essayer de dormir un peu pour être reposée avant mon départ…Puisque je peux partir maintenant que je sais que tu vas appeler House !<p>

Cuddy soupira. Elle ne comprenait pas sa sœur… Elle ne comprenait pas qu'elle veuille des retrouvailles entre eux !

Mais le chantage, qu'elle avait exercé était plutôt mal venu. Parce que le photographe anonymes s'était débrouillé pour connaître le lieu de travail se sa victime, son domicile aussi et qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à identifier ses proches.  
>La menace était on ne peut plus sérieuse. Julia avait gagné d'avance. Si, pour s'assurer que sa sœur serait hors de portée de ce cinglé, elle devait appeler House, eh bien, elle le ferait !<p>

Grégory House était assis devant son écran d'ordinateur, un téléphone coincé contre l'épaule.

- Ta sœur est craquante en mariée, ) ! Wilson (Je sais, je sais il a deux frères mais un peu changé S'exclama-t-il en regardant les photos que son ami venait de lui faire parvenir par mail. Désolé de ne pas avoir pu me libérer.  
>- T'inquiète, répondit son interlocuteur, au bout du fil.<p>

House sourit. James Wilson, son ami depuis tellement d'années, il y a deux ans Wilson, lui avait montré son amitié indéfectible. Ne lui avait rien demandé, l'avait soutenu, même si il n'avait pas compris ce qu'il s'était réellement passé entre ces deux amis

En fait, c'est drôle, mais je n'arrive pas à croire que ma sœur est mariée, confia Wilson en riant. Je me dis qu'il faudrait qu'on pense à se caser, nous aussi.

- Désolé, mais je crois que tu as largement dépassé le cota, tu risques de manquer de cancéreux pour payer toutes tes pensions alimentaires. Méfie-toi, tu files un mauvais coton. Il faut que je te laisse. Je te rappelle.

On venait de sonner à la porte. Peut de gens s'avait qu'il était rentré.  
>Il ouvrit la porte et se figea.<br>Lisa Cuddy n'avait pas changé. Elancée, féline, presque provocante. Un mélange paradoxal d'ingénuité et de détermination dans le regard. Le type même de la femme indépendante et volontaire qu'il évitait. En même temps ils les évitaient toutes…

- Bonjour House.

Cette voix suave, sensuelle même, l'avait toujours mis dans tous ses états. L'espace d'un instant, ses certitudes volèrent en éclat. Comme si le passé, tout à coup resurgi, avait repris ses droits. Pourtant, il n'avait cultivé aucun regret.

- Bonjour Cuddy , répondit-il, s'efforçant d'affecter un ton distant.

Il lui fit signe de rentrer, elle alla s'asseoir en face de lui et il l'observa un instant en silence. Le soleil qui filtrait par la fenêtre conférait à sa chevelure brune des reflets dorés. Quand il l'avait quitté, elle avait les cheveux très longs et souvent déliés. Aujourd'hui, ils lui arrivaient aux oreilles. Une coiffure plus moderne et plus sensuelle aussi.

- Merci de me recevoir, dit-elle en posant les yeux sur lui.  
>Sa voix ne trahissait pas la moindre émotion ; cependant, il remarqua qu'elle serrait la bandoulière de son sac et jetais de brefs regards çà et là, comme pour se donner une contenance. Nervosité ? Réserve, tout au plus. Et quoi de plus normal ? Après deux ans de silence, leurs retrouvailles ne pouvaient qu'être contraintes.<p>

- Julia m'a appris que tu allais bien, ajouta-t-elle avec la même impassibilité. J'en suis heureuse pour toi.

House retrouvait bien là le savoir –vivre de Cuddy !  
>Si c'était ce qu'elle voulait ? Ok. Au jeu des civilités il n'était pas mauvais non plus. Quand il sent donnait la peine.<br>- Tu as l'air en pleine forme toi aussi. Tu as vu Julia récemment ? Comment va-t-elle ?  
>- Elle est partie pour NY ce matin. Elle a prit Rachel avec elle pour deux semaines.<p>

Cuddy sourit et son regard se teinta d'une nuance plus chaleureuse. House se cala dans son fauteuil  
>- Cuddy, dit il avec un rien d'impatience, si nous arrêtions là les mondanités et que nous en venions aux faits ? J'imagine que tu n'es pas venue me rendre une visite de courtoisie ?<p>

- En effet.

Elle fixa sur lui ses yeux émeraude, cherchant visiblement ses mots.

- JE vais te dire ce qui m'amène déclara-t-elle en sortant une grosse enveloppe de papier Kraft de son sac. Tu sais peux être que maintenant en plus de mon poste comme directrice, je m'occupe d'une association pour femme en détresse ?

Grâce à Wilson, il avait suivi le parcours de son ex. Il n'avait pas compris ou n'avait pas envie de comprendre le changement dans la vie de Cuddy. Comment pouvait-elle écouter, accompagner, soutenir des familles qui avait été dans leur cas ?

Lui il avait juste réussir à fuir, la culpabilité était trop forte, même si il n'avait rien eu à faire.  
>Comment pouvait-elle encore entendre les pleurs des gens qui avait perdu un enfant ?<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Voilà, je me suis lâchée dans cette suite, j'ais pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, j'espère que vous en prendrez à la lire

8-

Elle déposa l'enveloppe sur la table du salon, d'une main légèrement tremblante.

- Ces deux dernières semaines, j'ai reçu quatre enveloppes anonymes chacune contenant une photo de moi.

House sortit les clichés. En noir et blanc, format 10x18, papier brillant.

- Il n'y en a que trois, fit-il remarquer.  
>- J'ai laissé la dernière que j'ais trouvée sous ma porte la nuit dernière au commissariat central en venant ici. Au lieutenant Tritter, plus exactement.<p>

Assurément, son ex était nerveuse. Inquiète, même. Son regard évitait soigneusement de se poser sur les photographies, comme si elle refusait d'en admettre la réalité.

- Tritter ? House sourit, il n'y avait pas plus coriace et plus déterminer que lui. Il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire tant qu'il n'aurait pas trouvé. Pour ce cas si s'est une très bonne chose.

House étudia attentivement les épreuves. Le photographe devait se trouver assez loin de sa cible et utiliser un bon téléobjectif. Du matériel de pro.

- C'est ta voiture ? questionna-t-il en pointant du doigt le 4x4 qu'on voyait sur la première photo  
>- Oui<p>

House connaissait ces sous-sols. N'importe qui pouvait y avoir accès, ne serait-ce qu'en empruntant l'ascenseur bondé de l'hôpital. Sur l'autre photo Cuddy était au centre de l'image. Elle riait, entourée d'un cercle exclusivement féminin. Sur la table dans le parc, on distinguait un énorme gâteau à la crème surmonté de cinq énormes bougies.

- Nous fêtions l'anniversaire de Rachel, expliqua Cuddy. C'était un samedi, il y a tout juste dix jours. L'enveloppe est arrivée sous ma porte le lundi qui a suivi.

Mais le regard de House venait de se poser sur le troisième cliché. Dans un bar à l'ambiance tamisée, Cuddy buvait un verre de vin en compagnie d'un brun, plutôt bien fait de sa personne.

- Ton petit ami ? Risqua- t- il en essayant de rester impassible.  
>- Pas du tout, c'est juste un collègue<br>- Ce n'est pas celui, qui était venu soigner ta mère lors de sa visite à l'hôpital et qui avait été incapable de la sauver ? Lui dit-il, avec un sourire narquois. Celui avec qui elle voulait que tu ailles une relation stable ?  
>- Oui, acquiesça Cuddy, sans plus pour ne pas envenimer la situation.<p>

House mourait d'envie de lui faire préciser la nature de leurs relations, mais il se reprit. C'était justement là le terrain glissant sur lequel il valait mieux qu'il ne s'engage pas. Il finirait bien par en savoir plus, de toute façon.

- Et la quatrième photo ? Demanda-t-il en alignant les documents devant lui

- Elle a été prise au supermarché, prés de chez moi, dit elle en haussant les épaules en signe d'incompréhension et la tension qui s'était peinte jusqu'alors sur son visage parut se dissiper pour laisser place au rire. Il faut dire que la situation avait une touche de cocasserie.

Mais House, remarqua qu'elle se rembrunit aussi vite  
>- Franchement, House, je ne vois aucun lien entre tous ces clichés. J'ai l'impression qu'il veut juste s'amuser ou bien me faire flipper en me montrant qu'il connaît mon emploi du temps.<p>

Elle était déstabilisée, manifestement. Spontanément House eut envie de la serrer dans ses bras. Il n'y avait rien de plus anxiogène que de se sentir la proie d'un maniaque. Même chez une brillante directrice d'hôpital, habituée, à explorer les méandres de l'esprit humain. Il sourit, car il se doutait bien que son rythme de vie à l'hôpital devait être plus souple et plus calme, depuis son départ et soupira aussi, se souvenant comme il lui était si simple de la réconforter, Jadis… Mais l'époque était révolue où il pouvait apaiser ses craintes d'une simple étreinte.

- Tu es venue pourquoi Cuddy ? Pourquoi t'en remettre à moi- ce que ne comprend pas très bien…  
>- Pour tout te dire… Julia était chez moi cette nuit, quand j'ai découvert la quatrième enveloppe. Tu imagines son émotion quand je lui ai appris que ce n'était pas la première que j'avais reçue. C'est elle qui m'a forcée à te contacter. Elle refusait même de partir de chez moi. Tu sais comme elle peut-être bornée parfois.<p>

Autant qu'il s'en souvienne, c'était d'ailleurs un trait de caractère des femmes Cuddy !  
>Ainsi, Cuddy n'était venue vers lui que sur l'insistance de sa sœur. Evidemment, comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Il se reprocha de s'être un instant figuré que sa démarche pu être spontanée. Le passé était bel et bien mort, et il fallait s'en réjouir. C'était sans doute le prix à payer pour leur tranquillité à tous les deux.<p>

- Mais pour répondre à ta question, ajouta-t-elle, comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, faire appel à toi ne me pose aucun problème. Je m'étais en revanche imaginé que tu n'aimerais peut-être pas me revoir. Enfin, le passé appartient au passé, comme on dit.

Ouais, c'était facile à dire, songea House en baissant les paupières. En même temps, elle l'avait coincé. Il était bien forcé d'admettre qu'elle avait raison, maintenant. Et après tout, ce qu'elle exprimait là était la voix de la sagesse. Il n'avait aucune raison pour qu'il ne réussisse pas à mettre de côté tous ces souvenirs qui souvent depuis deux ans, revenaient le hanter. Elle y parvenait bien, elle…

- Entièrement de ton avis, bien que revoir tes jumelles ravivent en moi de bien joli souvenirs. Je préférerais pouvoir apprécier ton « super tanker », quand tu partiras car je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire pour t'aider. Je ne suis ni détective, ni inspecteur de police.

- Tu aimes analyser, comprendre la nature humaine, pas parce que tu t'en soucies, mais parce que tu aimes les énigmes. Alors en voilà une pour toi.  
>- Aide moi !<br>- Protège moi !

Tout était allé si vite….

Elle avait besoin de temporiser un peu, de rassembler ses esprits. Son entrevue avec House l'avait profondément remuée et elle tremblait encore. Nul doute que l'œil expert de House saurait lire là la marque de l'agitation dont elle était la proie. Et ça, elle préférait l'éviter. En fait, elle espérait, lui avoir donné l'image d'une femme responsable, capable de faire face seule à l'adversité. L'idée d'avoir pu paraître vulnérable lui répugnait. Elle s'était préparée à ces retrouvailles, mais elle se rendait compte qu'elle était bouleversée.

Il avait suffi que leurs regards se croisent, l'espace d'une seconde, elle avait revu leurs baisers torrides, et tous les bons moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Leurs premières rencontre aussi. Bien qu'aujourd'hui elle ait du mal à l'admettre, il l'avait totalement subjuguée, alors de là à ce que l'histoire se reproduise…

La fatigue, sûrement, devait y être pour beaucoup. Mais qu'elle femme resterait indifférente devant Grégory House ? C'était un homme mûr, dont émanait une force, une assurance, un sex- appeal tout à fait irrésistible. Fort heureusement, le fait d'avoir vécu avec lui, l'avait immunisée devant son regard bleu percent.

Une fois déjà, Cuddy s'était fait avoir et elle n'était pas du tout disposée à recommencer.  
>Et surtout pas avec le même homme.<p>

Rester sur la défensive, garder ses distances, c'était la seule attitude à adopter. D'autant que House n'était pas du genre à renoncer facilement. Il y a deux ans, personne n'aurait misé un dollar sur leur relation. Elle la directrice avec un enfant à charge et lui le misanthrope aigri. Inconcevable. Pourtant House avait bravé les commentaires les plus insultants, dont ceux de sa mère, pour aller jusqu'au bout. Pourquoi ? Sans doute plus par fierté que par amour. Mais si d'aventure il se mettait en tête de la reconquérir, elle savait que House s'avérerait un adversaire redoutable, plus tenace sans doute que le voyeur aux photos.  
>_<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Cuddy avait été frappée, par la photographie placardée au-dessus du bureau de House. Le visage maculé de boue, un bras passé autour des épaules de Wilson.

On sentait d'ailleurs le lien indéfectible qui unissait les deux amis. Ainsi, il y avait des gens qui comptaient pour lui.  
>Sans doute par dépit, Cuddy avait longtemps considéré que son ex était définitivement inapte aux sentiments, voire à la vie en société. Peut-être s'était-elle trompée.<p>

Elle se massa la nuque pour tenter de se détendre. Inutile de se torturer davantage. Elle avait un problème de taille à résoudre, House pouvait l'y aider, point. Quand tout cela serait rentré dans l'ordre, ils se diraient au revoir et sa vie reprendrait son cours paisible.

Pendant que Cuddy était dans ses pensées. House réfléchissait, parmi ces millions de gens, un type se promenait avec un appareil photo. Epiant Cuddy, la traquant comme un chien de chasse.  
>Attendant son heure. Dans quel brut !<p>

House s'efforçait de raisonner avec ordre et méthode, selon son habitude. Le peu d'information qu'il avait sur le voyeur lui rappelait un cas d'unif, dont la presse avait retracé l'histoire.  
>Un universitaire spécialisé dans l'étude des comportements anxiogènes et moyens de défense psychiques, qui choisissait ses victimes au hasard dans la foule, les traquait pendant ds jours en les soumettant à des situations de plus en plus angoissantes jusqu'à les conduires au suicide.<p>

Jouissance sadique, scénarisation ultra-contrôlée, c'est à ce genre de détails qu'on reconnaissait les criminels psychopathes. L e photographe de Cuddy semblait réunir quelques-unes de ces qualités…

House avait été ému de voir que Cuddy même si elle avait eu beau jouer les stoïques devant lui, était terrifiée. Il aurait donné cher pour pouvoir balayer ses craintes d'un revers de la main. Vu les circonstances, le moins qui pouvait faire, c'était de tout mettre en œuvre pour la protéger.

Et agir avec elle en ami. Le passé était définitivement mort, inutile de revenir là-dessus. Elle lui avait clairement signifié, d'ailleurs. En gardant ses distances, il lui évitait tout bouleversement supplémentaire. Et s'épargnait du même coup un douloureux examen de conscience.

Cuddy avait toujours su garder la tête froide. Il l'admirait pour ça jadis. Jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que le désastre de leur relation ne l'avait pas le moins du monde affectée.  
>Comme si elle s'était faite à l'idée dès le départ. Il sentit son estomac se nouer.<br>« Typiquement le genre de souvenir à refouler » se dit-il en la regardant.

Il se força à regarder de nouveau les photos, cherchant à y découvrir un détail nouveau, un indice qui dessinerait un semblant de piste. Malheureusement, rien dans le parking, le parc ou le bar ne lui semblait anormal.  
>Des lieux publics, d'une neutralité parfaite. La seule chose qu'on pouvait dire, c'est que, photo en photo, le voyeur approchait l'intimité de sa victime. Il se rapprochait également de son domicile. Jusqu'à mettre hors service un système de sécurité ultra-perfectionné.<br>Il était évident qu'il aimait prendre des risques. Si on peut passer inaperçu dans un bar ou trouver un recoin sombre où se planquer dans un parking souterrain, il est plus difficile de sortir un téléobjectif dans un supermarché sans alerter l'attention des vigiles.

Peut-être que ça l'excitait. De même que venir devant une maison truffé de caméras vidéos. Ce type était un pervers, ça ne fessait aucun doute.

Cuddy le tire de ses pensées  
>- J'aimerais que les choses soient claires entre nous, House, ajouta-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Si je t'ai contacté, c'est uniquement pour tes compétences professionnelles. Ton poste n'a jamais été pourvu et te savoir près de moi sans ambigüité pourrais m'aider. Tu as toujours fais fuir, ceux qui voulaient m'approcher.<br>Alors, si pour une fois tes sales manies pouvaient me rendre utile. Nous retravaillerions ensemble, soit. Mais cela n'implique nullement que nous fassions la moindre allusion au passé. J'espère que nous sommes d'accord.

House se sentit piqué au vif. Pour qui le prenait-elle ? Il n'était plus celui qu'elle avait séduit deux ans auparavant. Il n'avait pas plus qu'elle envie d'évoquer leur vie commune, pas besoin non plus qu'on lui rappelle les limites à ne pas franchir.  
>Elle voulait des relations de travail ? Pas de problème. Il allait lui en fournir !<p>

- Tout est oublié en ce qui me concerne, déclara-t-il froidement

- Parfait, dit-elle un léger tremblement dans la voix. Qu'est –ce que tu proposes ? On commence par quoi ?

- Au fait, tu n'as pas été victime d'un cambriolage récemment ? Demanda-t-il. Pas d'interférences radio ou télé ? Tu n'as pas reçu aucun cadeau à composantes électroniques, type réveil, lecteur cd…

- Pourquoi, cette question, coupa Cuddy en soupirant.  
>House leva un instant les yeux. Elle était prête à craquer. Pourtant elle n'était sans doute qu'au début de ses peines. Quand à lui il privilégiait l'efficacité. Pas de temps de s'attendrir. D'autant qu'on ne l'y avait pas convié !<p>

- C'est très important, Cuddy, expliqua-t-il patiemment. Les cadeaux constituent souvent un excellent moyen d'infiltration. Tu reçois, il y a plein de gens, on t'offre des tonnes de paquets. Tu ne sais pas toujours qui t'a offert quoi. Et sans que tu t'en doutes, tu introduits toi-même un mouchard chez toi. Tu es certaine de ne rien avoir oublié

- Eh bien…, j'ai reçu des fleurs, des trucs pour mon anniversaire. Rien d'extraordinaire, déclara la jeune femme en haussant les épaules.  
>House avait envie de lui demander de qui était les fleurs, mais Cuddy n'était visiblement pas prête à lui répondre.<br>House comprit que Cuddy perdait contenance. Peut-être même regrettait-elle d'être venue.  
>Jusque-là, elle pouvait encore se raconter des histoires, pendre cette affaire d'enveloppes à la légère. Mais elle l'avait provoqué et il avait répondu. En professionnel. Il pensait que la situation était sérieuse et il lui avait dit. Sans ménagement particulier. Aucune affectivité, aucune compassion particulière. Bien sûr, il n'appréciait pas particulièrement de la sentit si vulnérable, quand elle était arrivée chez lui, tout à l'heure, il s'était même imaginé la prendre dans ses bras, comme au bon vieux temps. Mais puisque ce n'était ni possible ni même souhaitable…<br>- Ecoute, House, reprit-elle après un temps, d'une vois légèrement agacée. Je trouve ton interrogatoire un rien excessif. Je n'imagine pas être victime d'un complot dans lequel baigneraient mes proches. Je connais, comme toi les mécanismes de la paranoïa pour éviter d'y sombrer. La seule chose dont j'ai besoin, c'est de pouvoir mettre un visage sur le voyeur qui s'est mis en tête de me suivre.  
>Un bon système de surveillance devrait suffire et toi pour le dissuader de m'approcher. Ensuite, je l'attaque en justice et on n'en parle plus !<p>

- J'ai peur que ce ne soit pas si simple, malheureusement. Mais si ça t'amuse d'y croire. Tu sais, je ne suis pas psychologue, mais j'imagine assez bien que, dans la situation où tu te trouves, ton anxiété te pousse à nier l'évidence. La politique de l'autruche, en quelque sorte.

- Je n'ai pas peur de ce cinglé. On n'est pas à NY, mais dans une petite ville ! C'est toi qui exagères tout.

Il resta un instant silencieux et étudia le visage de son ex, derrière ses traits déterminées, elle tremblait, il aurait pu le jurer. Quel orgueil ! Sans doute ne supportait-elle pas l'idée qu'il put la prendre en pitié ou pire encore, qu'il lise dans ses pensées.

- Ok, je meure de trouilles ! s'exclama-t-elle enfin. Tu es satisfait ?


	6. Chapter 6

Ok, je meure de trouilles ! S'exclama-t-elle enfin. Tu es satisfait ?

10-

C'est-on ne peut plus normal. Ce qui compte, c'est de savoir la dépasser. Et d'agir/

- On prend un taxi jusqu'à l'hôpital ?

Cuddy s'engouffra dans la voiture et se cala contre la porte… Le plus loin possible de House. La tête contre la vitre, elle observait au- dehors la foule qui déambulait en tous sens sur le trottoir. Jamais, cette ville ne lui avait parue aussi hostile, aussi sauvage.

Surtout, ne pas craquer, ne pas perdre le contrôle. Le plus difficile en fait, c'était d'accepter de servir de cible, d'attendre sans savoir quelle défense adopter. Elle supportait mal cet aveu d'impuissance auquel la contraignait son agresseur.

D'ordinaire, c'était elle qui menait le jeu, elle qui dirigeait. Mais pour l'heure, le mystérieux photographe avait les cartes en mains. Et elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il escomptait la conduire. Elle ferma un instant les paupières. Si au moins, elle parvenait à se débarrasser de cette horrible migraine…

Un coup d'œil rapide vers House la convainquit de rester silencieuse. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'entamer avec lui une conversation qui, dans l'habitacle resserré de la voiture, menaçait de suivre une pente sur laquelle ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait envie de s'engager.

Si elle avait pris les devants en mettant d'emblée les choses au point, il fallait bien reconnaître que house n'avait jamais cédé à la moindre nostalgie. Plus encore, il s'était montré ferme, presque froid… Enfin, elle aurait eu mauvais jeu de venir lui reprocher quoi que ce soit.

Pourvu qu'il la débarrasse de se sinistre voyeur, c'est tout ce qui lui importait.

Cuddy tourna de nouveau les yeux vers la rue, plus distraitement cette fois. Pourquoi fallait-il que House lui fasse autant d'effet ? Comme si elle n'avait pas suffisamment de problèmes en ce moment … Même si elle se sentait plus en sécurité depuis qu'elle savait l'affaire entre ses mains, en plus de celle de Tritter. Elle se demandait encore si elle avait fait le bon choix de lui reproposé son poste. Inévitablement, ils auraient à se voir souvent, dans les jours, dans les semaines qui allaient suivre. Le supporterait-elle ? Parviendrait-elle à refouler les souvenirs qui déjà, l'assaillaient ? Rien de moins sûr. Devant cet homme, elle se sentait comme à nu. C'était comme s'il lisait en elle, s'il pénétrait la moindre de ses pensées. Il en avait d'ailleurs toujours été ainsi.

Ils arrivaient à l'hôpital, dans le hall, il reconnu quelques personnes.

- Bon, je vais te laisser redécouvrir les lieux le temps de mes consultations, proposa Cuddy. Dans mon hôpital, je ne crains rien. Ainsi, tu peux prendre les repperts dont tu as besoin et m'attendre. A moins que tu ne veuilles que je vienne avec toi ?

House lui fit un sourire narquois. Elle haussa les épaules, il n'avait nullement l'intention de lui faciliter la tâche. Elle le suivit dans l'ascenseur.

Arrivé à l'étage du bureau de House, l'ascenseur s'arrêta et la porte s'ouvrit sur un petit mal rasé d'une trentaine d'années.

C'était le type de la photo, aucun doute : Avec son blazer de tweed et son pantalon de velours côtelé, il avait plus l'air d'un interne de troisième cycle, que d'un médecin. Quoi qu'il en soit, son visage s'illumina littéralement lorsqu'il aperçut Cuddy.

- Où étais-tu ? S'enquit-il tout sourire. Je t'ai attendue pour déjeuner.

Il se rendit alors compte que la jeune femme était accompagnée et se renfrogne ostensiblement. House nota même, chez lui une nervosité excessive, presque puérile. Décidément ; ce type ne lui revenait pas. Et pas seulement parce qu'il supposait qu'il avait des vues sur son ex.

- Je … j'avais un rendez- vous, expliqua-t-elle, hésitante. Je n'arrive que maintenant.

Elle s'engagea prestement dans le couloir, tout en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Pas de doute, elle était mal à l'aise. House lui emboîta le pas, tandis que l'homme revenait à la charge.

- J'espérais qu'on pourrait passer un moment ensemble, insista ce dernier.  
>- ça ne peut pas attendre ? Demanda Cuddy sortant les clés de l'ancien bureau de House. Je suis déjà en retard.<p>

Elle s'arrêta devant une porte en verre dépoli sur laquelle il était écrit « Gregory House MD »  
>- Je ne sais si tu te souviens de Gregory House, reprit-elle à l'adresse de son collègue.<p>

« Présentations sommaires parfait » songea House

- Bon je te laisse. On se voit demain ! Tu n'oublies pas notre dîner ?  
>Ainsi donc ils se voyaient en dehors du boulot ? House sourit. Visiblement, son ex ne lui avait pas tout dit sur le beau Dr .<p>

- C'est un dîner de travail, précisa-t-elle dés que se dernier fût hors de vue. Un congrès. Il y aura des dizaines de personnes.

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé, ironisa-t-il ? C'était donc ça. Elle était gênée qu'il puisse l'imaginer dans les bras d'un autre ! Elle n'avait peut- être pas tort, d'ailleurs ; la chose ne le laissait pas indifférent. Mais de là à la conforter dans cette idée… Elle le voulait distant, il le serait. De toute façon il n'était nullement en droit de s'immiscer dans sa vie privée et n'avait aucune envie de se torturer pour savoir qui elle fréquentait.

- On dirait que ton copain est un rien possessif déclarât-il en prenant place sur le fauteuil

- Tu te trompes, complètement. Nous sommes juste devenu ami, rien d'autre.

Peut-être mais lui se satisfait-il d'une simple amitié ? Pas sûr, House aurait même parié le contraire. Si Cuddy était sincère, il était manifeste qu'elle ne plaçait pas dans leur relation. Les mêmes attentes que son collègue.

De quoi produire bien des frustrations…


	7. Chapter 7

Que vas-tu faire pendant mes consultations ? S'enquit- elle en jetant un regard suspicieux à House.  
>- Faire un tour, voir se qui a changé. Entrer dans ton bureau sans frapper, t'embrasser …<p>

Devant la mine interloquée de la jeune femme, il sourit et mit un doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Comme prévu, ajouta-t-il. C'est bien pour ça que tu m'as réembauché, non ? Si je change trop ça va devenir suspicieux. Alors tu es prête ?  
>- Ok, je vais consulter mes messages, déclara Cuddy en sortant de son bureau ?<p>

Dés qu'il fut seul House appela le lieutenant Tritter pour voir où en était l'affaire. Il lui dit que pour saboter un système aussi complexe, le gars devait être particulièrement doué et Rapide aussi.

Quand à Cuddy, House se demandait comment elle réagirait s'il découvrait les traces d'un piratage. L'idée que son traqueur ait pu s'introduire chez elle la paniquerait. C'était une réaction classique, d'ailleur après un cambriolage par exemple. Beaucoup de gens avaient le sentiment qu'en pénétrant à leur insu dans leur domicile on avait attenté à leur intimité ; de là s'ensuivaient souvent des accès de paranoïa.

La directrice Lisa Cuddy était peut -être armée contre ce genre de pathologie, mais qu'en était-il de la jeune femme elle-même ? Dépouillée de l'attirail théorique grâce auquel elle passait au crible les névroses à l'hôpital, saurait-elle faire face ? House soupira. Jusque- là, il l'avait plutôt considérée comme une femme de tête, déterminée et pleine de sang- froid.  
>Mais sa vie était en danger….<p>

Sans doute l'attitude de Cuddy dépendrait de sa capacité à lui à circonscrire les opérations et à réduire le champ d'action de son traqueur.  
>Lorsqu'il leva la tête la tête de son bureau, Cuddy se tenait dans l'embrassure de la porte, les bras croisés, et l'observait avec attention. Tout à ces pensées, il ne l'avait pas entendue venir.<p>

- Où as-tu trouvé les photos ?  
>- Sous la porte vitrée de l'entrée de mon bureau<br>- Donc le type n'a pas la clé, conclut House.  
>- Il ne manquerait plus que cela ! S'exclama Cuddy en souriant. Au moins était-il parvenu à la dérider. Malheureusement, il craignait que ce qu'elle avait pris pour une boutade tourne bientôt au vinaigre.<p>

- Bon, j'ai deux patientes à voir, reprit-elle en jetant un œil à sa montre. Et puis après deux donateurs.

- Ha, je me disais bien qu'il y avait une raison pour que les jumelles soient de sorties.

- Si tu pouvais, ne rien faire pour m'embarrasser lui dit-elle

- T'inquiète pas pour moi, j'ai de quoi m'occuper.

- Tu veux venir en consultation ?

- Non, merci répondit-il en désignant les magazines posés sur le bureau. Avec un peu chance, je vais trouver un playboy !

- Franchement, sur le bureau d'un médecin, ca ne serait pas du meilleur goût !

Cuddy sourit avant de refermer la porte du bureau derrière elle. House remarqua que Cuddy paraissait se détendre un peu. Sans doute le fait d'être dans son univers familier. Ici , elle endossait la panoplie de directrice, c'est à elle que l'on venait demander de l'aide. Normal qu'elle se sente plus forte.

Une heure s'était écoulée, House avait fini pars faire le tour de l'hôpital. Il remarqua quelques regards surpris, dont celui de Chase. Il aura une conversation plus tard avec lui. Pour le moment, il devait se rendre au bureau de Cuddy . Tritter arrivait, pour venir vérifier, que le bureau n'était pas mis sur écoute.

Tritter sortit de sa poche un appareil de détection basse fréquence particulièrement efficace dans le repérage des émetteurs récepteurs. Si Cuddy était sur écoute, il le saurait immédiatement.

- Suivez- moi, dit-il. A mon avis, ça vas vous intéresser.  
>Il se dirigea droits- vers le poste téléphonique et le soumit à son sonar. Bientôt, le voyant de signalisation se mit à clignoter. Il dévissa le combiné et en inspecta soigneusement l'intérieur.<br>Il l'aurait parié ! A l'aide d'une pince, il dégagea un petit disque de métal gris, un peu plus petit qu'une pièce de dix cents et le déposa sur le bureau, tandis que Cuddy , visiblement secouée, se penchait pour l'examiner.

- C'est un mouchard ? Articula-t-elle d'une voix presque inaudible. Tritter acquiesça.  
>Les genoux tremblants, elle s'effondra sur sa chaise, les yeux rivés sur l'objet, presque hagarde.<br>Elle était en danger, Rachel était en danger. Son traqueur n'était pas un plaisantin qui avait voulu lui faire une bonne farce. C'était un type organisé. Un coriace. Où voulait-il en venir ? Mystère. Mais il avait déployé tout un arsenal de moyens extrêmes sophistiqué pour piéger se victime. Tritter griffonna rapidement quelques mots qu'il lui fit passer. « Sortons de là » Pendant que Tritter froissait le billet et remit le détecteur dans sa poche. Cuddy tâcha de se ressaisir.

Que s'était-il donc passé pour qu'elle en arrive là ? Pourquoi en voulait-on comme ça à sa vie ?  
>Qui avait-elle bien pu blesser au point que quelqu'un cherche ainsi à lui nuire ?<p>

Elle vit Tritter remettre le combiné en place puis lui faire signe de se lever. Elle prit son sac et s'éloigna vers le couloir sans demander son reste.  
>Elle avait peur, oui. Mais plus encore, elle sentait poindre en elle une colère sourde, proche de la révolte.<p>

Ainsi, quelqu'un avait surpris toutes ses conversations téléphoniques, y compris les plus sensibles, celles qu'elle entretenait avec les personnes du groupe de soutiens ! Depuis quand ? C était intolérable. Dans quel but, sinon celui de profiter de la vulnérabilité de l'autre, pouvait-on chercher à accéder aux désordres psychiques de quelqu'un ?  
>Ce type était dingue. Dingue et dangereux.<p>

Dieu merci, elle n'était pas seule pour faire face. Il y avait la police d'abord. Et puis House, qui semblait maîtriser la situation.  
>Elle ferma la porte de son bureau à double tour et s'engagea avec eux vers les ascenseurs.<p>

Elle avait d'abord cru à un farceur. Un type qui s'amusait. Puis, avec les nouvelles photos, elle avait commencé à prendre l'affaire plus au sérieux. Le voyeur ne l'avait sans doute pas choisie au hasard. Il devait avoir, pour la traquer ainsi, une motivation spéciale.

Fantasme ? Vengeance ?

Le photographe était sans doute plus intelligent, plus organisé, qu'elle ne l'avait cru. Plus dangereux , étrangement, la révolte prenait en partie le dessus sur la peur, elle se sentait prête à tout pour coincer ce salaud qui lui pourrissait l'existante depuis quelques semaines ?

Y compris à jouer les appâts.

L'ascenseur commença à monter et elle se tourna vers House. Elle avait besoin de parler, qu'il lui donne son point de vue sur la situation. Mais ce dernier lui fit signe de se taire. Attitude somme toute logique. Puisque l'individu avait été capable d'installer un micro dans son téléphone, il avait pu en faire de même un peu partout dans le bâtiment.

Elle demeura donc silencieuse, s'efforçant du même coup de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.D'assembler les pièces du puzzle.

Une chose était sans équivoque : le type qui la harcelait connaissait ses moindres faits et gestes. Lorsqu'il avait pris les photos, il n'avait pas eu besoin de la guetter pendant des heures ni de la suivre. Il savait d'avance où elle serait, et à quel moment.

Elle se souvenait, la semaine dernière, elle avait appelé depuis son bureau l'entreprise qui devait changer les serrures de sa maison et par téléphone, leur à donné son adresse personnelle.  
>Quatre jours plus tard, on glissait une photo sous la porte de sa maison.<p>

Il n'y avait là aucune coïncidence. Tritter, en détectant le mouchard, lui en avait donné la preuve la plus irréfutable.  
>Elle frémit. Combien de coups de fil avait-elle pu donner depuis qu'elle était sur écoute ? Et qui avait-elle bien pu appeler ?<br>Elle avait l'impression d'avoir commis, sans le savoir, une kyrielle d'impairs, dont- comble de l'absurde- elle n'avait gardé aucun souvenir.

Soudain son sang se figea dans ses veines. Le pervers devait savoir que House était sur l'affaire. A l'idée qu'elle avait, par ignorance, embringué son ex dans cette sale histoire. Lui prit soudain l'envie de s'enfuir, loin, de disparaître.

-Il faut que je te dise quelque chose, articulât-elle péniblement dés qu'ils furent dans le bureau de House. Avant de venir chez toi ce matin, j'ai téléphoné. Il sait que j'ai appelé les renseignements pour voir si tu avais déménagé. Tu es peut-être en danger et cela à cause de moi. 

- Calme-toi, lui dit-il…

- Et mes patients ? Mes familles en détressent, les personnes de mon association, qui partagent leurs souffrances avec moi au téléphone. Qui sait jusqu'à quel point j'ai compromis le secret médical ? J'ai l'impression de les avoir trahis.  
>House vient vers elle.<p>

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir Lisa.  
>Sa voix grave, posée eut quelque chose de profondément rassurant. Sans parler du prénom qu'il venait d'employer spontanément et qu'il n'avait jamais utilisé.<p>

Cuddy eut un instant l'impression que le temps n'avait rien effacé, qu'ils étaient toujours aussi proches. Que quelque chose de leur relation passée vivait encore, contre quoi personne ne pouvait rien.  
>Leurs deux destins liés l'un à l'autre représentaient une force, en somme.<br>Instinctivement, elle se rapprocha et vient se placer contre son torse et ferma les paupières. Elle oublia pour quelque instant Tritter.

Bien évidemment, ce réconfort serait de courte de durée. Elle avait elle-même prié House de ne pas chercher à raviver des sentiments éteints. Mais pour l'heure, se laisser ainsi aller lui faisait du deux ans, elle s'était si souvent sentie seule, vulnérable.

Elle avait bien le droit de se poser un peu sur quelqu'un. Ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Ensuite, elle reprendrait son rôle de femme active et sûre d'elle, tenace dans l'adversité et toujours prête à faire face, avec sang-froid.

Tritter les regardait, il avait toujours su qu'il y avait quelque chose entre ces deux là. Quand elle avait fourni un alibi à House lors de son procès, il lui était apparu qu'elle l'aimait car il fallait plus qu'une relation patron-employé, pour le couvrir comme elle l'avait fait.  
>Il sorti du bureau de House, de toute façon, il avait la confirmation que ça n'était pas un plaisantin qui poursuivait Lisa Cuddy.<p>

House le vit sortir, il avait les mains sur les épaules de Cuddy.  
>Elle s'avait qu'il la protègerait. Tout son être en était conscient. D'une conscience presque sensuelle. Physiquement d'abord House était du genre impressionnant. Dissuasif donc. Et puis il avait ce charisme, cette manière d'envisager l'existence avec une placidité imperturbable.<br>Cuddy savait qu'il ne lui arriverait rien.

Non, elle n'avait plus peur, si ce n'était d'elle-même en ce moment. Les paumes de House lui massaient doucement les épaules et la nuque, et elle frissonna d'un plaisir ancien, profondément inscrit en elle, souvenir des caresses qu'ils échangeaient autrefois.

Si elle se retournait pour lui faire face, que lirait-elle dans ses yeux bleus ?  
>Subissait-il, lui aussi, les résurgences du passé ?<br>Quoi qu'il en soit, il fallait qu'elle rompe le charme. D'abord pour se préserver.  
>Depuis House, elle s'était tenue à l'écart de la gent masculine.<br>Se donner à fond dans son boulot comblait toutes ses attentes et la laissait en paix.

Elle avait eu l'occasion de constater, combien les relations passionnelles induisaient aussi, de la détresse, de la souffrance et de destruction pour préférer s'en abstenir. En tout cas, pour supporter le manque sans désagrément.  
>Mais depuis que House avait réapparu dans sa vie, son beau système s'écroulait.<br>Quelques heures avaient suffi !

Elle avait pourtant bonne mémoire. Elle était assez mûre pour ne pas croire une troisième fois à une idylle impossible.

Hors de question qu'elle souffre comme elle avait souffert après leur rupture.  
>Elle était troublée, mais pas folle au point de s'abandonner à des sensations aussi éphémères qu'illusoires.<p>

- Merci, House, dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait assurée. Je me sens mieux, maintenant. Détendue.  
>Mais lorsqu'il la fit doucement pivoter vers lui, elle lut dans son regard clair un écho à ses propres désirs<br>- Je ne pense pas que…  
>- Arrête de penser, coupa-t-il en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.<br>Elle l'avait laissé l'embrasser ! Les mains enfouies dans ses cheveux, elle lui rendait même son baiser avec une ardeur inattendue.

Il l'attira à lui et sentit contre son torse les seins fermes et voluptueux de Cuddy. Le souvenir était trop intense, trop puissant. Comme une déferlante. Combien de fois, jadis, l'avait-il ainsi tenue entre ses bras ?  
>Mais certaines sensations étaient restées intactes.<p>

Comme s'ils n'avaient jamais cessé de s'appartenir, de vivre l'un pour l'autre. Emporté par la sensualité qu'il croyait retrouver entre eux, il la souleva de terre comme il le faisait autrefois, l'invitant à nouer ses jambes autour de sa taille.  
>Mais , au lieu de l'accompagner, il la sentit qui s'écartait, lentement mais avec fermeté.<br>Il l'observa un instant, tout en s'efforçant de reprendre pied.

Depuis qu'elle était entrée chez lui ce matin, il ne s'était pas passé une minute sans qu'il ait envie de la prendre dans ses bras. Un désir d'adolescent ! Cuddy exerçait sur lui un magnétisme qu'il était incapable de juguler. Ni même d'esquiver.  
>Il s'était pourtant juré de ne pas tout mélanger. Comment avait-il pu croire qu'en l'embrassant,qu' il romprait le charme, qu'il ferait taire le souvenir…<p>

Bien au contraire, la réalité lui présentait un visage tout aussi enchanteur.

- Tout cela ne nous mènera nulle part, murmura Cuddy en replaçant d'une main tremblante, une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille.

Il ne savait que penser. Ni que répliquer. Y avait-il quelque chose à dire, d'ailleurs que leurs yeux ne se disent déjà ? Tout deux brûlaient du même désir, tous deux luttaient farouchement pour y résister.

C'était sans doute en cela que résidait tout le tragique de leur relation. Une profonde complicité, allié à une incapacité totale à se livrer l'un à l'autre, à se faire confiance.  
>L'amour éperdu, la peur au ventre. Peur d'être déçus, blessés, floués. Une fois déjà House avait préférer s'enfuir….<br>_


	8. Chapter 8

Rien n'est plus dangereux que l'amour… Sauf la mort.  
>Exclusif, passionnel, absolu, l'amour n'a pas de limites. Il peut tout brûler et dévaster sur son passage. Jusqu'à anéantir l'objet qu'il chérissait…( Harlan Coben)<p>

Merci pour vos commentaires et de me lire.

- Tu m'attires, continuât-elle. Je l'admets, c'est déjà beaucoup. Mais ne m'en demande pas plus  
>- Je n'ai rien dit.<br>- C'est vrai, tu n'as jamais été très loquace, dans ce genre de situation. Eh bien laisse- moi tirer les conclusions qui s'imposent. Ce qui s'est passé n'aurait simplement pas dû arriver. Il grand temps que nous nous comportions en adultes. Avec un peu de lucidité. Car si on y réfléchit, il n'y a rien d'étonnant à ce que tu m'aies embrassée. Simple projection du désir de protection. Un cas d'école.

- Je trouve un peu présomptueux de votre part, « _docteur »_Cuddy, de me dire ce que je ressens. Tu m'as embrassé, toi aussi. N'essaie pas de le nier, déclara House tandis qu'elle tournait les talons . C'est un peu facile de me renvoyer à ma libido sous prétexte que tu n'assumes pas la tienne.  
>Touché dans le mille ! Toute directrice qu'elle était, Cuddy n'en demeurait pas moins une femme aux prises, comme tout le monde, avec les contradictions de sa sensibilité et tiraillée entre des aspirations quasi instinctives et les limites que lui fixait son amour propre…<br>Elle s'arrêta net, resta un instant silencieuse avant de se retourner. Ses yeux brillaient d'une colère à peine contenue.

- Tu te trompes sur un point essentiel, House. Je ne nie pas que tu sois attirant et que tu me fasses un certain effet. Mais je ne coucherai pas avec toi, ni maintenant, ni jamais. J'ai déjà donné, et je n'ai pas l'intention de commettre trois fois, la même erreur.  
>La tension était palpable dans la pièce. Comme si un mur invisible s'était érigé entre eux. House n'en revenait pas. La femme d'autre fois était incapable de cacher ses sentiments. Celle d'aujourd'hui semblait maîtresse d'elle-même. Plus désabusée aussi.<br>Elle sortit dans le couloir… Encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se produire. Elle avait beau jouer les blasées, il lui fallait se rendre à l'évidence : se retrouver dans les bras de House n'était pas seulement du à sa frustration. Mais plus à une chose qu'elle aspirait depuis deux ans ! Tout à l'heure, en sentant ses lèvres se poser sur les siennes, elle d'était littéralement abandonnée. Encore un peu et elle passait ses jambes autour de House. Heureusement la petite voix de sa conscience l'avait alerté à temps. Mais devait-elle pour autant se croire à l'abri ? Ses désirs n'auraient-ils pas bientôt raison de son bon sens ?  
>Elle n'avait pas le choix, pourtant. Elle devait continuer à le voir. Au moins tant qu'elle ignorait l'identité de celui qui avait décidé de s'en prendre à sa tranquillité. <em>Elle avait besoin de lui.<em>  
>Elle revient dans le bureau de House.<br>- Il faut que j'appelle mon collège. Il doit venir me chercher demain soir, pour notre dîner. Je vais lui donner ton adresse, sinon il va se pointer chez moi et …  
>- Il est hors de question que tu donnes mon adresse à qui que ce soit. Il en va de ta sécurité.<br>House avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine et affichait un air déterminé.  
>- Mais c'est ridicule ! Je suis sûre de lui soupira-t-elle. On peut lui faire, confiance, crois-moi. Et mon secrétaire ? Il faut bien qu'il sache où me joindre, lui aussi…<br>- Tant que Tritter n'aura pas fait vérifier les lignes téléphoniques, on ne prendra aucun risque. Ils peuvent te joindre sur ton portable, s'ils le souhaitent.  
>- C'est vrai. Excuse-moi, je n'y avais pas pensé.<br>- Je préférerais que tu annules ce _souper de travail_, demain, ajouta-t-il. J'imagine qu'il va y avoir beaucoup de monde. Et en plus il n'est pas difficile de savoir que tu y seras. Autant dire que tu prends des risques en y allant.  
>- Impossible. D'abord parce que le Pr Wey de l'université de Princeton, va faire une allocution et que je tiens à l'entendre. Ensuite, parce qu'en plus de clôturer un congrès médical, ce souper a pour but de recueillir des fonds pour mon association. Le maire sera là, ainsi que les personnalités qui nous soutiennent depuis le début. Ils comptent sur moi. Même si aujourd'hui d'autres médecins et des juristes font vivre l'association, j'en suis l'initiatrice et ma présence compte, quand on veut mobiliser les gens. Si tout se passe bien , les bénéfices d'une telle manifestation doivent faire vivre le centre pendant un an.<p>

- Alors, je viens avec toi.

- Mais puisqu'il m'accompagne ! En plus, tu t'y ennuierais terriblement. Les discours sans fin, pas vraiment ton genre…Je me rappelle une fois où je t'ais attendu toute la soirée…

- Tu penses me connaître par cœur, hein ?  
>La question irrita Cuddy . Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il rapporte tout à eux ? Elle se tut un instant, histoire de temporiser. Au fond, il avait raison sur un point : il avait changé, il n'était plus l'homme qu'elle avait connu. Comment pouvait-elle savoir aujourd'hui ce qui l'ennuyait ou non ?<br>- Désolée, House. J'ai été maladroite. Je voulais juste te faire comprendre que je n'ai nullement besoin d'un chaperon. Je doute fort que mon photographe aussi tenace soit-il aille jusqu'à payer mille dollars l'entrée simplement pour me tirer le portrait !  
>- Mille dollars ! S'exclama House. Tu veux me ruiner ! Encore une chance que je sois en mission recommandée. Tu n'oublies pas que mes services ne sont pas gratuits. Mais je te promets : tu en auras pour ton argent. Elle souriait. ENFIN…<br>House se félicita d'avoir à peu près sauvé la situation . Dés le début il avait su qu'avec Cuddy, il marchait sur un fil. Jusqu'à quand garderait-il l'équilibre ?  
>- Ok, mais je vais le prévenir, déclara-t-elle.<br>- N'oublie pas une chose, affirma-t-il en lui rendant son sourire. Où que tu te trouves, je ne perdrais pas de vue tes jumelles.  
>Tritter lui avait confirmé que même si le collège de Cuddy figurait sur l'un des clichés, cela ne l'innocentait pas pour autant. Rien de plus simple que de payer quelqu'un pour ce genre de travail. De plus, il avait aussi apprit qu'il était spécialiste en psychopathologie criminelle, ce qui voulait dire qu'il en savait long sur les méthodes d'intimidation, la construction de scénarios, la manipulation mentale. On avait déjà vu des cas de psychiatres réputés qui basculent dans la pathologie même que leur profession les amène quotidiennement à combattre. Plus encore, il était bien placé pour recevoir les confidences de Cuddy et se tenir au courant de ses faits et gestes. Peut-être même était-il amoureux d'elle. Peut-être l'avait-elle repoussé. Plus House y pensait, plus il prenait cette piste au sérieux, dût-il choquer Cuddy.<p>

En plus, il lui fallait bien admettre qu'il éprouvait pour ce beau brun un semblant de jalousie. Aussi la perspective de sa tête en les voyant arriver tout les deux le réjouissait-elle par avance.

- Ça se passe où au fait ?  
>- Au Plazza.<br>House croisa son regard le temps d'un éclair, mais il n'eut aucun mal à déchiffrer sa pensée. Elle craignait sans doute qu'il n'ait rien à se mettre qu'un jean élimé et qu'un vieux blouson de cuir.  
>- La cravate est de circonstance, précisa-t-elle en effet.<br>- Pas de problème, je devrais en trouver une dans un fond de placard. Il la regarda avec un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

Le lendemain après-midi, il agita la fiole de morphine devant ses yeux tandis que le téléphone sonnait à l'autre bout de la ligne. Bientôt, très bientôt, elle lui appartiendrait ! Dans quelques heures à peine, elle tomberait dans ses filets. Et avec un peu de chance, elle attirerait le boiteux dans sa chute.

- Bureau du Dr Cuddy, ne quittez pas répondit une voix masculine avant de le mettre en attente.  
>ET merde ! Il avait horreur qu'on le rembarre ainsi, pendu comme un vulgaire poisson à l'hameçon. Sous le coup de la colère, il faillit raccrocher. Mais son plan était trop parfait, et il touchait au but. Tant pis, s'il avait affaire à des idiots qui n'avaient aucune idée de sa valeur. Il fallait qu'il tienne bon. Pour le BIEN, pour la VERITE. S'il ne le faisait pas, qui se chargerait de la Mission ?<br>IL se repassait la marche à suivre, pour s'encourager à patienter, tandis que dans le téléphone, un synthétiseur jouait sur un mode suraigu quelques mesures de la Walkyrie. Quel goût déplorable !

- Pardon de vous avoir fait attendre, reprit la voix. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?  
>- Pourriez-vous faire passer un message au Dr Cuddy ? C'est le Dr Raynard à l'appareil annonça-t-il d'un ton rauque. Je dois absolument la joindre. Une des personnes qu'elle suit avec son groupe de soutiens, vient d'être admise en réanimation à l'hôpital. Elle s'est taillée les veines et demande à parler au Dr Cuddy.<br>- Certainement, Dr , si vous avez quelques minutes, je peux vous la bipper. Vous lui expliquerez-vous-même ce qu'il en est  
>- Je n'ai pas le temps, mon petit<br>- Très bien, cela n'a pas d'importance. Je vais la prévenir, dessuite. Doit-elle vous rappeler ?  
>- Inutile, je la verrai à son arrivée.<br>Il raccrocha avant de s'énerver. Dieu, qu'il avait horreur des incompétents….

Il était à peu prés 17heures, Cuddy venait de finir de s'habiller quand son portable sonna. Le temps qu'elle l'atteigne, la sonnerie du téléphone cessa, puis reprit. Elle hésita. Et si c'était le dingue ? Puisqu'il semblait tout connaître d'elle, il avait aussi bien pu se procurer son numéro de portable. Elle finit tout de même par décrocher, laissant à son interlocuteur le privilège de parler en premier.

- Dr Cuddy ? C'est Mike.  
>La jeune femme poussa un soupir de soulagement, c'est son secrétaire.<br>- J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas. En fait, je viens de vous bipper mais sans succès. Comme ça ne répondait pas chez vous depuis cet après-midi…  
>- C'est normal, ma ligne est en dérangement. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça vas durer, mais pour l'heure le meilleur moyen de me joindre est d'appeler sur mon portable. Que se passe-t-il ?<br>- Un message du Dr Raynard, Kristin Mc Fly vient d'être admise à l'hôpital après une tentative de suicide et demande à vous parler.  
>- OH, non ! Et comment va-t-elle ?<br>- Je n'en sais pas plus, simplement qu'elle demande à vous voir.  
>- Boh, répondit Cuddy , en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre. En partant immédiatement, elle avait le temps de passer à l'hôpital avant de se rendre au Plazza.<br>- J'y vais tout de suite.  
>- Bien, j'espère que tout ira bien.<br>Elle fourra son téléphone dans son sac et couru jusqu'à la chambre de House. La porte était entrouverte et elle entendait l'eau couler dans la baignoire.  
>- House, appela-t-elle.<br>Pas de réponse. S'il fallait qu'elle attendre de qu'il ait terminé, puis qu'il s'habille, elle perdrait un temps précieux. Tant pis, elle ne pouvait pas laisser Kistin seule dans un moment pareil. Elle griffonna quelques mots pour lui expliquer la situation et lui demander de la rejoindre directement au Plazza. Elle serait parfaitement en sécurité au Princeton. D'autant qu'elle connaissait le Dr Raynard et tout le personnel. Cette jeune femme avait besoin d'elle il n'y avait pas une minute à perdre.  
>- Et merde !<br>House froissa la note que Cuddy avait laissée sur son lit et bondit hors de la chambre. Il jurait encore deux minutes plus tard en appelant un taxi.

Ses mains tremblèrent de plaisir lorsqu'il vit la belle brune débarquer devant l'hôpital Princeton. Dans moins de deux minutes, elle serait au service de réanimation. Comme prévu, la grace avait accouru au secours des pseudo-nécessiteux. Une grande âme, la bourgeoise ! Lorsqu'il entrerait dans l'ascenseur avec elle, elle serait sûrement hors d'haleine. Et avant qu'elle ait le temps de reprendre son souffle, il lui aurait injecté la morphine. Elle se débattrait peut-être un peu, mais ça ne l'inquiétait pas. Vu la dose qu'il lui avait préparé, elle ne ferait pas longtemps la maline. Il n'aurait plus ensuite qu'à la conduire au sous sol. Direction la morgue. Il sourit en songeant combien elle serait impuissante. Dommage qu'il ne puisse pas la laisser vivre un peu. Juste assez pour lire la terreur sans ses yeux quand elle comprendrait qui il était et que pour elle, il était trop tard. Définitivement trop tard. Mais il faudrait qu'il se passe de ce plaisir. Le temps pressait.

Cuddy traversa la hall de l'hôpital en courant. Ses talons aiguilles claquaient sur le carrelage, avec un rythme de métronome. Sa montre indiquait 18H25. D'après ses calculs, il ne s'était pas écoulé plus d'une heure et demie depuis que le Dr Raynard avait laissé un message. C'était tout ce qu'elle avait pu faire. De deux choses l'une : ou bien on l'avait déjà transférée dans le service de psychiatrie de l'hôpital ou bien son état était critique et elle était en réa. Dans les deux cas, consulter le Dr Raynard s'imposait. Elle voulait connaître son diagnostic avant de voir la jeune femme. D'autant qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps avant sa soirée. Pas le temps donc de s'entretenir longuement avec elle. Le Dr avait peut-être quelques lumières sur les circonstances dans lesquelles la jeune femme était passée à l'acte, ce qui permettrait d'éviter les préambules. Elle avait presque atteint les ascenseurs lorsqu'un homme, vêtu de l'uniforme vert des infirmiers vint à sa rencontre. Cuddy s'arrêta net, comme il la hélait. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans la manière dont cet individu avait soudain surgi dans son champ de vision. Il n'était pas très grand ses épais cheveux noirs et sa barbe drue lui donnaient un air assez original. Comme s'il était brusquement sorti de derrière un paravent. Il fixait sur elle des yeux noisette, bizarrement écarquillés. Un hurluberlu, sans doute se dit Cuddy. Ou bien un type un peu surmené.  
>- Lisa CUddy ?<br>L'homme avait un ventre rebondi, ce qui achevait de lui donner une allure tout à fait singulière. Non seulement ce personnage semblait tout droit sorti d'un roman de Lewis Carroll, mais il détonnait avec l'univers plutôt norme de l'hôpital. Le plus surprenant, c'est qu'il paraissait la connaître.  
>- Oui, confirma-t-elle, prudente.<br>- Le Dr Raynard m'envoie vous dire que Kristin Mc Fly vient d'être conduite dans sa chambre. Si vous voulez bien me suivre.  
>Déjà il s'était retourné pour appeler un ascenseur Cuddy se sentit immédiatement soulagée. Kistin était hors de danger. Du moins sur le plan physique.<br>- Où est le Dr Raynard ? S'enquit-elle en emboîtant le pas à l'infirmier.  
>- Aux urgences, il y a eu un carambolage sur la voie expresse et les blessés affluent sans discontinuer depuis trois quarts d'heure. Il m'a dit qu'il essaierait de vous rejoindre dés qu'il serait plus disponible.<br>La jeune femme hésita un instant. L'accès au service des urgences était juste au bout du hall. Y faire un crochet ne lui prendrait que quelques instants. Et puis le mari de Kristin, bien qu'il semble s'être éloigné d'elle, pouvait bien y avoir accouru. Si tel était le cas, c'était pour elle l'occasion rêvée d'avoir une petite discutions avec lui.  
>- J'arrive tout de suite, dit-elle. Je dois voir mon collège d'abord…<br>- C'est impossible, trancha l'homme, d'une voix subitement autoritaire. Je vous l'ai dit, il montera tout à l'heure.  
>Surprise Cuddy l'observa de plus prés. Si ce n'était l'uniforme, rien ne prouvait qu'il fasse bien partie du personnel soignant de l'hôpital. Mais avant qu'elle eût le temps de déchiffrer le badge qu'il arborait sur sa blouse, l'individu entrait dans l'ascenseur et l'invitait ardemment à le suivre. Elle remarqua ses chaussures en cuir, ses chaussettes lignées. D'ordinaire, le personnel, habitué à arpenter les longs couloirs, utilisait des baskets ou des souliers souples.<p>

- Je n'ai pas compris votre nom. Vous êtes médecin ? S'enquit-elle.  
>- Non .<br>- Quel est le numéro de la chambre de Kristin ?  
>Il avait posé la main devant la cellule de la porte, retenant l'ascenseur pour qu'elle entre. Un nouveau détail la frappa, insolite, lui aussi : il portait un stéthoscope autour du cou. Ne venait-il pas de lui dire qu'il n'était pas médecin ?<br>- Vous n'étiez pas obligé de m'accompagner, reprit-elle en pénétrant enfin dans l'ascenseur.


	9. Chapter 9

Merci à vous pour tous ces commentaires !

Et de continuer à lire ma fanfcition, vous êtes de plus en plus à la lire et je vous en remercie.

Dites-moi dans quelle chambre se trouve ma patiente et vous pourrez retourner à vos activités.

- Je monte , de toute façon, répondit-il en appuyant sur l'une des touches.  
>La porte allait se refermer quand Cuddy, apercevant soudain Brenda, la boqua de la main. Comme si son instinct lui commandait de s'éloigner de lui<p>

- A quel étage allons-nous ? Questionna-t-elle d'un ton de voix appuyé.  
>- Madame Cuddy ! S'exclama Brenda depuis le hall. Retenez l'ascenseur une seconde, s'il vous plait ! Merci dit la jeune femme en poussant sa patiente à l'intérieur. Ces ascenseurs sont si lents. Je n'avais pas envie d'attendre le suivant. C'est que nous sommes pressées, n'est –ce pas, madame Cavanaugh ?<p>

La vieille dame sourit tandis qu'elle appuyait sur le bouton du troisième étage.

- Vous allez à quel étage madame Cuddy ? Reprit-elle.  
>Cuddy nota que le bouton du sous sol était allumé. Et non l'étage de psychiatrie.<br>- Où se trouve Kristin ? Répéta-t-elle en se retournant vers l'infirmier.  
>- J'ai reçu l'ordre de ne rien dire, répondit-il en jetant un regard mauvais à Brenda. Afin, de ne commettre aucune indiscrétion. Je vous en ferai part quand nous serons seuls. Brenda ouvrit de grands yeux et le dévisagea, sans rien cacher de sa surprise.<br>- Je ne fais que suivre la procédure, reprit-il d'une voix glaciale. Ce qui me semble guère être votre cas.  
>- Je vous demande pardon ? Dit Brenda, outrée.<br>- Votre badge est à l'envers, mademoiselle.  
>- Et alors ? Quelle importance ? Rétorqua l'infirmière, il vaut bien le vôtre ! Si vous croyez que les patients s'arrêtent à ce genre de considérations !<br>Cuddy put alors lire le nom du soignant Charles Laurie. Dés qu'elle aurait vu Kristin, elle ne manquerait pas de signaler son comportement au Dr Raynard. Son agressivité était complètement hors de propos et d'autant plus inexcusable qu'il se trouvait en présence d'une malade.

L'ascenseur avait atteint le troisième étage. La porte s'ouvrit et sans réfléchir Cuddy s'engouffra derrière Brenda. Le plus simple était qu'elle se rende au plus vite au service de psychiatrie. Là, on la renseignerait clairement.  
>- Je finirai par les escaliers, lança-t-elle à l'adresse de Laurie. Je vous rejoins au huitième.<br>- Quel sale type ! Marmonna Brenda, assez fort pour que Cuddy l'entende  
>Les deux femmes se sourirent, puis l'infirmière s'éloigna dans l'aile ouest. Lorsque Cuddy se retourna, Laurie le visage rouge, retenait encore la porte de l'ascenseur.<br>- Madame Cuddy, je suis censé vous conduire jusqu'à votre patiente. Que dira le Dr Raynard s'il apprend que vous m'avez fait faux bond en cour de route ?  
>- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de le lui dire, déclara Cuddy en s'éloignant vers les escaliers, il y a certainement d'autre chats à fouetter.<br>A l'allure où montaient les ascenseurs, elle serait au huitième avant l'infirmier. Le temps, elle l'espérait de tirer cette affaire au clair.  
>- Bonjour, madame Cuddy vous venez consulter une patiente ?<br>- Dans quelle chambre se trouve Kristin Mc Fly ?  
>- Voyons…<p>

Tandis que l'infirmière vérifiait les admissions, Cuddy regarda sa montre 18h30 House devait être en route pour le Plazza. Avec un peu de chance, elle pourrait quitter l'hôpital vers 19H30 et arriverait à temps pour le discours d'ouverture prévu à 20H30.  
>- Je suis désolée, Dr Cuddy. Y a-il un autre nom sous lequel votre patience est susceptible de s'être présentée.<p>

- Non, répondit Cuddy, étonnée Kristin a été admise par le Dr Raynard il y a presque deux heures, passez-moi le téléphone, dit-elle. Je vais contacter les urgences. Ils me diront où elle se trouve. Dés qu'elle fût en ligne avec l'accueil, Cuddy expliqua rapidement la situation.  
>- - Désolée, lui répondit la secrétaire. Aucune personne répondant au nom de Mc Fly n'a été enregistrée<br>- Pourriez-vous me passer le Dr Raynard ? Je sais qu'il est très occupé mais…  
>- C'est son jour de congé aujourd'hui, c'est le Dr Davis qui est de garde. Je vous le passe ?<br>- Euh…, non merci.  
>La jeune femme sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Qui était Charles Laurie ?<br>Sans perdre un instant, la jeune femme fouilla dans son sac, en sortit son portable et appela.  
>- House ? Entendit-elle prononcer avant même la première sonnerie.<br>- House ! Ecoute, je …je suis à l'hôpital, au troisième étage _il_ était là !  
>- Cuddy tout va bien ?<br>- Oui, oui  
>C'était beaucoup dire. Ses mains tremblaient et son cœur battait à tout rompe.<br>- Il porte une blouse d'infirmier et un badge au nom de Charles Laurie, reprit-elle d'un trait. C'est un barbu, plutôt costaud, le ventre proéminent. En se moment je pense qu'il est encore dans l'hôpital.

- Ok, tu n'es pas seule ? Je veux dire, il y a du monde autour de toi ?  
>- Oui, je suis à l'accueil du service.<br>- Bien, reste où tu es. Je suis dans le hall de l'autre coté, j'arrive !  
>- Tu es à l'hôpital ? S'exclama la jeune femme en se passant la main dans les cheveux, mais comment ?<br>- Tu m'as laissé un mot non ? Bon j'alerte le poste de sécurité, on va l'avoir. Ne bouge surtout pas.  
>House monta les escaliers. Une fois de plus son instinct ne l'avait pas trahi. A l'instant où il avait lu le message de Cuddy , il avait sentit le danger. Une sorte de sixième sens qui l'avait toujours guider. Arriver au poste de sécurité, il expliqua la situation et demanda au garde de prévenir l'inspecteur Tritter. Après ça il retourna près de Cuddy. Dans le couloir, il ne vit personne…<br>- House !  
>Cuddy sortait du poste des infirmières et courrait vers lui.<p>

- Jamais, je n'ai été aussi heureuse de te voir, dit-elle en se jetant dans ses bras.  
>Son corps était secoué de tremblements, il la conduit vers la salle de repos.<br>- Raconte- moi ce qui s'est passé, dit-il en écartant sur son front une mèche brune.  
>Elle lui relata tout, depuis son arrivée jusqu'au moment où elle avait compris que Laurie n'était autre que le photographe.<br>House frémit rétrospectivement. De sa main libre, il lui écarta une mèche de cheveux. Elle avança vers lui. L'inquiétude avait disparu dans son regard, laissant place à une émotion qu'il ne pouvait identifier. Puis elle secoua la tête et recula.

- Je n'arrive pas à le croire, c'est que tu essaies de me faire du plat alors que tu as failli être enlevée, lui dit House pour détendre l'atmosphère.  
>- C'est ainsi que tu me voies ?<br>- Que suis-je censé penser ?  
>Elle ne savait que répondre, il arrivait toujours à éviter les sujets sensibles. Elle avait bien vu qu'il avait été perturbé pars ce qui venait d'arriver et qu'il avait eu très peur pour elle. Mais encore, une fois il avait fallu qu'il dissimule ça sous une phrase cruelle. Elle lui dit.<br>- Tu sais ce que j'ai appris sur les hommes depuis notre rupture ? Les hommes éprouvent deux émotions pour l'essentiel. La colère et le désir. Et ils ont peur d'exprimer tout autre sentiment. Elle secoua la tête et eu un petit sourire. Alors peut-être que je ne devrai pas être surprise. Tu viens de te tracasser, mais tu ne veux pas affronter la réalité. Elle lui caressa la joue, l'air triste.

- Tu ne veux pas gérer les émotions que tu ressens. Alors à la place tu me dragues, parce que c'est plus facile de ressentir du désir que de l'inquiétude.  
>- Tu crois sans doute m'avoir percé à jour ?<br>- Jamais, je n'ai prétendu cela, dit-elle avec un air contrarié.  
>- Pourtant … tu prétends savoir ce que je ressens.<br>- Tu vas sans doute me dire que je me suis trompée du tout au tout ?  
>L'assurance arrogance de Cuddy était difficile à avaler. Il saisit son poignet et l'attira à lui. Elle perdit l'équilibre et se heurta à son torse ? Prenant son visage entre ses mains, il approcha ses lèvres des siennes. L'environnement froid de l'hôpital ne faisait que renforcer la tension entre eux.<p>

Derrière eux une aide soignante poussait un chariot, par-dessus le bruit , il entendait à peine Cuddy respirer. Il savait qu'elle était perdue et qu'elle l'attaquait pour oublier se qu'elle venait de vivre.  
>- Peut-être que tu as raison, concéda-t-il. Peut être que j'essaie de ne pas penser que tu es en danger. Mais cela ne signifie pas que je ne te désire pas. Moi au moins, je n'essaie pas de faire comme si il n'avait rien entre nous.<br>Soudains, il fut assailli par les souvenirs de ses baisers. Ses lèvres avaient toujours été douces et moites. Il se souvenait de son goût de canamelle. Aucune autre femme n'avait cette saveur.  
>Il avait tenu le bonheur entre ses mains, et il l'avait laissé filé. Soudain il ressentit une envie furieuse et irrépressible de l'embrasser. De ressentir cela de nouveau. Il lui releva le menton et huma la douce fragrance de cannelle lorsqu'il approcha ses lèvres des siennes…<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Voilà une suite rapide, un pour ne pas vous faire attendre et deux pour vous remerciez.

Attention il se peut qu'il y aille des scènes qui peuvent choquer, voir troubler, donner envie et je décline toute responsabilité NC- 17.

House ne l'avait pas embrassée. Elle avait attendu le baiser-elle l'avait voulu, pour tout dire-mais il avait soudain reculé. Fichu allumeur.

- Je coudrais sortir d'ici, dit-elle. J'étouffe sans compter que j'ai l'impression qu'_il _va surgir à n'importe quel moment.  
>- Si tu as le courage de passer au commissariat pour que tu décrives Laurie à l'un de leur portraitistes ça pourrait leurs être utile.<br>- Ok, mais il faut que je prévienne mon collègue que nous n'assisterons pas au dîner finalement. Le temps que je fasse ma déposition…  
>- Ça devrait être rapide.<br>- Alors allons-y déclara Cuddy en relevant la tête d'un air décidé.  
>House appela l'ascenseur. Juste avant que la porte ne s'ouvre l'indicateur d'étage sonna, faisant sursauter Cuddy . Il serra les poings. Non seulement il allait trouver le salaud qui s'amusait à la terroriser, mais il lui ferait payer très cher sa petite plaisanterie…<br>Il fallut moins d'une heure au détective Sanchez pour prendre la déposition de Cuddy, puis établir avec un dessinateur le portrait robot de Laurie. Il était tout juste 20heures quand House et elle montèrent dans la voiture de Cuddy en direction du Plazza Hotel. Si ça roulait correctement, ils seraient à l'heure au diner de bien faisances. House se tourna vers elle. Elle était tout bonnement ravissante, comme si l'épreuve qu'elle venait de subir avait glissé sur elle sans laisser la moindre trace. Il admira son caractère résolu.  
>- Dans le cadre de non rapports strictement professionnels bien sûr, puis-je me permettre de suggérer que tu es absolument resplendissante ? Déclara –t-il, un sourire aux lèvres.<br>- Non, mais je te remercie quand même, répondit-elle en lui rendant son sourire. Tu es correct, toi aussi. En fait le smoking ne te vas pas si mal.  
>- Tu plaisantes ? C'est la première fois qu'on me sort un truc pareil ! Fais-moi penser à regarder dans une glace en rentrant. Je ne voudrais pas rater l'événement.<br>Cuddy éclata de rire. Puis fondis en larmes.  
>- Excuse-moi bredouilla-t-elle entre deux sanglots. C'est juste le contre coup. Quand je pense que j'étais dans le même ascenseur que ce type…qu'il aurait pu me toucher…je ne peux pas te dire le choc que ça m'a fait quand j'ai compris…<br>House se gara dans le parking de l'hôtel et la pris dans ces bras, il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, mais la voire comme ça, de lire toute cette détresse dans son regard, lui donna envie d'une chose. La prendre dans ces bras.  
>Elle se cambra contre lui, s'abandonnant à la sensualité du corps de House contre le sien. Elle se mit sur lui passa ses jambes et posa une main sur la nuque de House, et pris possession de ses lèvres. C'est stupide et même imprudent. Mais elle était fatiguée de lutter contre House. Fatiguée d'être son adversaire. Fatiguée d'être repoussée, quand ce qu'elle voulait vraiment c'était de le sentir contre elle. Il ne voulait pas la désirer. Il voulait juste la réconforter. Mais la sensation de son corps pressé contre le sien, la chaleur de sa bouche sous la sienne mettaient à mal son contrôle. Les désirs qu'il avait enfoui depuis deux ans remontaient à la surface. Il n'avait plus qu'une envie, s'enfoncer dans son corps chaud, la posséder entièrement. Car elle était à lui. Plongeant la main sous son bustier, il caressa son sein de sa main, savourant la sensation de son téton durci contre sa paume- la preuve irréfutable qu'elle le désirait aussi. Résolument, il fit reculer le siège de la voiture de Cuddy la fit basculer jusqu'à ce que ses fesses heurtent le siège auto, il entreprit de soulever sa robe de soie. Elle gémit en se frottant contre lui.<br>Mais, bien vite, elle s'écarta.  
>- Nous ne pouvons pas, protesta-t-elle. Tu vas froisser ma robe et sa va se voir.<br>Pour sa part, il se fichait qu'on sache ce qu'ils auraient fait, mais il ne voyait aucun inconvénient à changer ses plans. Il la fit pivoter et le pris sur ces genoux, pour qu'elle se trouve à califourchon sur lui en lui tournant le dos. Appuyant une main entre ses reins, il la fit s'incliner doucement. Elle comprit aussitôt. Elle se pencha en avant et s'étendit sur le tableau de bord. Remontant les mains le long de ses cuisses, il dégrafa ses jarretelles d'un geste habile et descendit son string de dentelle. Aussitôt, il glissa les doigts entre les replis chauds et moites de son sexe. Elle était déjà prête à l'accueillir en elle. Il ouvrit son pantalon, abaissa son caleçon. Il la saisit par les hanches, elle s'agitait déjà impatiente. Glissant la main sur son sexe chaud, il titilla son clitoris, provoquant une salve de gémissements érotiques. Elle se cambra contre lui.  
>- Maintenant, dit-elle d'une voix suave et haletante.<br>La tentation était grande de la pénétrer d'un coup de reins brusque et de se perdre dans une passion sans retenue. Mais il savait qu'il le regretterait. Il voulait savourer l'instant et graver l'image dans son esprit pour toujours. Elle le regardait par-dessus son épaule, les yeux mi-clos, lèvres entrouvertes, pantelante. D'une main, il continua à caresser son sexe chaud et humide. Avant qu'il puisse la pénétrer, elle recula pour l'accueillir en elle. Doucement, elle glissa sur son sexe dressé. Elle se mit à aller et venir sur lui, lentement, puis de plus en plus vite. Il allait à sa rencontre à chaque coups de reins. Elle était sa partenaire, son égale, son âme sœur. Sur tous les plans celle qui lui avait toujours fallu. L'orgasme les prit d'un coup, fulgurent, intense à l'image de leur relation.


	11. Chapter 11

Merci, merci merci pour vos commentaires, d'être tjs là pour continuer à lire ma fanfiction.

Ce chapitre est un peu particulier, il se ne passe pas grand-chose, mais va révéler bcp de chose.

J'aime les commentaires constructifs et qui permette d'avancer alors n'hésiter pas à critiquer et donner votre avis

…

Son orgasme la secouait encore quand elle entendit des voix dans le parking: Derrière elle, elle sentit House se raidir.  
>Lui aussi avait entendu. Elle se redressa à la hâte et remit en place ses vêtement tout comme House.<p>

Pour être franche, elle ne savait que penser. Il y avait tant de griefs entre eux. Les seuls moments où ils communiquaient, c'était lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour.  
>Elle se demandait encore, comment elle avait pu passer de la position d'affirmer qu'elle ne le laisserait pas l'embrasser une fois de plus, à celle d'accepter de faite l'amour dans des lieux incongrus.<p>

En deux jours, ils étaient passés d'une froide indifférence à une franche hostilité, puis avaient fait l'amour sous le coup de la colère et de la peur et dans un parking par-dessus le marché!

Lissant sa robe, elle se retourna  
>-House, je ...<br>-Chut, ordonna-t-il en sortant de la voiture.

On servait le dessert lorsque Cuddy et House arrivèrent dans la salle de réception du plazza.  
>-Que t'est-il arrivé? S'enquit le collègue de Cuddy, tandis qu'ils prenaient place à sa table. J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais plus.<br>-Rien de grave, murmura t'elle, tout en saluant de la tête plusieurs de ses confrères. Un petit contretemps.  
>-Tu as raté l'intervention du Pr Wey. Passionnant, comme d'habitude. Vraiment, Lisa, depuis quelques jours, je ne te reconnais plus. J'ai essayé de t'appeler chez toi toute la soirée hier. Tu ne réponds plus au téléphone?<br>-Je t'expliquerai plus tard, répondit-elle évasive. Si tu veux me joindre en ce moment, le plus simple est que tu appelles sur mon portable. Je pense être au bureau lundi, si tu veux, on pourra parler un peu.  
>-Comment ça tu <em>penses?<em> Qu'est-ce que tu me caches? Ça a quelque chose à voir avec lui? Demanda t-il à voix basse, en désignant House d'un mouvement de tête, en face d'eux.

Cuddy hésita une seconde. Depuis quelques temps, il avait le don de l'irriter. Elle avait pourtant été claire avec lui. Pas question de mélanger travail et vie privée. Du moins elle n'en avait plus l'intention. Elle l'appréciait, mais leur relation pour elle s'arrêtait là. Cependant, il ne paraissait pas vraiment s'accommoder de cette distance.  
>Elle se mordit la lèvre. Peut-être n'aurait-elle pas dû accepter de le voir en dehors du boulot. Elle avait recherché dans cette relation, la complicité qu'il l'avait liée à Wilson. Car ce dernier avait pris ses distances au départ de House.<p>

Cuddy se serait bien passé de ce genre de scène. D'autant qu'elle n'avait aucune envie que House se fasse des idées. Gênée, elle tourna les yeux vers lui. Son visage était parfaitement impassible, il paraissait absorbé par les mots de l'oratrice.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas voulu discuter dans la voiture?  
>Pourtant, il faudra bien en parler, il ne pouvait pas lui faire l'amour avec une telle rage, une telle passion et la laisser comme ça sans réponse.<p>

Elle était prête à parier qu'il avait tout entendu de leur échange. Et elle le sentait, son ex n'avait aucune estime pour son collègue. Au point de le soupçonner d'être celui qui la traquait. Intuition ou simple jalousie?

Elle avala sa salive, essayant de se concentrer sur le discours, qui rappelait les avancées en matière du deuil périnatale.

Elle tourna les yeux vers House. Il échangeait quelques mots avec Lydia Caleb. En plus d'être une pédopsychiatre réputée, la jeune femme passait également pour une séductrice invétérée. Il était évident que House avait éveillé sa curiosité. Il faut dire qu'en smoking, cheveux en bataille, barbe de trois jours et la profondeur de son regard bleu, son ex avait un charme fou. Rarement il quittait son look baroudeur, jeans usé, t-shirt et blouson de cuir.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements la tira de ses pensées. Elle se tourna vers le podium, surprise de n'avoir pas entendu un traître mot de l'allocution du maire.

- A présent, annonça ce dernier, je vais avoir l'honneur de remettre le prix spécial accordé chaque année à une personnalité qui s'est illustrée dans le combat pour la défense des familles en souffrances lors d'un deuil. Je dois dire que cette année, je suis particulièrement touché de la mission qui m'est confiée. C'est en effet une femme exceptionnelle que nous récompensons. Elle accompagne des hommes et des femmes en souffrances, mais elle est également la fondatrice du centre d'accueil. Mesdames et messieurs, je suis heureux et fier de décerner ce prix à madame Lisa Cuddy !

Cuddy se leva, saluant l'assemblée d'un léger mouvement de tête, alors qu'éclataient les applaudissements qui l'accompagnèrent jusqu'à l'estrade, tandis qu'une nuée de photographes immortalisaient l'événement.  
>House ne la quittait pas des yeux. La surprise qu'il avait d'abord éprouvée avait laissé place à l'admiration. Et même une certaine fierté. Il comprenait à présent pourquoi elle tenait tant à participer à ce dîner. Elle savait qu'elle y recevrait un prix mais s'était bien gardée de l'en prévenir. Par pudeur, vraisemblablement. Quoi qu'il en soit, il était heureux d'être là. Heureux de participer à sa joie. Tout simplement.<p>

Debout devant le micro, dans sa robe noire qui épousait élégamment ses courbes, elle donnait l'image d'une femme sensuelle, chaleureuse, à la distinction naturelle.  
>Personne n'aurait pu supposer qu'ils avaient fait l'amour quelques minutes plus tôt. Dire que moins de deux heures plus tôt, elle s'était retrouvée face à un cinglé!<p>

Mais ce prix était particulier pour leur deux. Cuddy et lui avaient perdu un enfant. Ce manque-là, cette souffrance l'avait sans doute rendue sensible à celle des autres. Non seulement elle avait appris à comprendre la douleur, mais elle avait résolu d'y remédier. Bref, elle avait une vraie générosité, un altruisme sans concession... Alors que lui n'avait pas su passer au delà de sa propre douleur, n'avait pas réussi à la soutenir, à échanger avec elle...Il était resté seul avec cette perte…

Il regarda Cuddy, qui de sa voix sensuelle qui l'enchantait dessinait les grandes lignes des actions à venir du centre d'accueil dont elle  
>avait la charge. L'audience l'écoutait hypnotisée.<p>

-La plupart des femmes qui ont enfanté connaissent les ravissements liés aux premiers instants d'une grossesse. Mystère, douceur, rêves secrets, espoir encensés autour de cette petite vie qui nidifie tout au fond de leur être.  
>Pour elles l'enfant existe dès qu'il est conçu. L'enfant, minuscule embryon, a commencé d'exister. Il occupe déjà une place infinie dans leur vie. C'est dire l'importance, la magie liée à la conception et à la gestation pour beaucoup de femmes.<br>Il n'empêche que, dans les hôpitaux, les cliniques et les services de l'état civil, un enfant mort dans les six premiers mois de la grossesse n'a aucune existence légale. Ni tombe sur laquelle se recueillir, ni nom rappelant qu'il a existé, du moins pour sa famille" les corps sont traités collectivement avec les déchets anatomiques des hôpitaux, par incinération ou enfouissement dans les fosses collectives" Ce grand vide dans lequel s'inscrivent les quelques mois de la vie de l'enfant- même s'il s'agit d'une vie intra-utérine les rêves et les projections des parents, leur attachements au petit disparu représentent une souffrance qui est rarement nommée, et qu'il conviendrait de reconnaître et de respecter. Comment faire le deuil de ce qui a existé dans l'imaginaire avec tant d'amour et d'espérance déjà, et qui n'existera jamais dans une réalité devenue si douloureuse?  
>Qu'est-ce qui empêche notre société - particulièrement barbare dans bien de domaines encore- de donner une identité en même temps qu'un modeste coin de terre à ce petit être trop tôt disparu?<br>Des progrès, certains ont été réalisés pour les enfants mort après le sixième mois de gestation. Ils peuvent être déclarés à l'état civil " nés sans vie" et prennent ainsi leur place au sein de la famille. Même s'ils sont morts, ils ont existé et le travail de deuil est plus ainsi à faire. Certains services, aujourd'hui insistent pour que les mères voient leur enfant. Si ces dernières refusent des photos sont prises qui pourront leur être montrées si elles le désirent un jour...  
>Ces pratiques peuvent paraître morbides à qui n'a pas vécu de tels drames. Elles sont nécessaires, garantes du passage de la vie- dans le ventre de la mère où l'enfant a bougé- à la mort, garantes aussi d'un travail de deuil qui pourra s'accomplir plus facilement.<br>Tant de questions où se mêlent culpabilités, angoisse et souffrance affolent les mères qui ont perdu l'enfant qu'elles portaient. Il convient de les aider, de leur offrir ce temps indispensable pour surmonter le traumatisme de la perte. il est si difficile de se séparer définitivement d'un être qui à existé en nous, sans exister en dehors de nous. A quel moment intervient la déchirure et comment peut-elle se vivre en dehors de la réalité de l'autre, parce qu'il n'est pas même né, en même temps que dans cette réalité connue de la mère seule, intime, secrète, de ce petit qu'elle a porté?

Je suis ici ce soir pour ça. Parler en leurs noms pour donner à ces petits être une légitimité...

Cuddy, en descendant de l'estrade, ne put s'empêcher de seller son regard à celui de House.

PS : Je me suis inspirée d'un ouvrage sur le deuil pour faire ce texte


	12. Chapter 12

Attention petites âme sensible s'abstenir NC -17 , je ne suis pas responsable des désirs qui pourraient subitement subvenir après lectures.

J'ai adoré faire ce chapitre, j'espère que vous prendrez bcp de plaisir à la lire.

Le chapitre passé vous étiez très nombreux à l'avoir lu, j'en suis ravie et très touchée.

Un grand merci particulier à ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser un commentaire.

Merci à vous, même si écrire une fic est un plaisir égoïste ( je l'assume et l'avoue sans honte) , de savoir que vous appréciez mon travail me ravi.

Cuddy, en descendant de l'estrade, ne peut s 'empêcher de celer son regard à celui de house.  
>De tous les applaudissements qu'elle recevait les siens la touchaient le plus. Ils avaient tant peiné à se comprendre. Elle avait besoin qu'il approuve ses projets, qu'il soit fier d'elle. Mais ne lui avouera jamais.<p>

Déjà, une foule de gens se pressaient autour d'elle pour la féliciter. Elle serrait les mains, répondait aux sourires, échangeait quelques paroles aimables avec tel ou tel confrère. Bref, elle jouait le jeu des mondanités du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.  
>Non, qu'elle attribue à ce genre de cérémonie un prestige exceptionnel, mais elle était simplement heureuse que son travail soit reconnu et qu'on l'encourage d'une manière ou d'une autre, à le poursuivre.<br>Après la rupture, elle avait tellement douté d'elle-même…

Ce bain de foule, après ses émotions de l'après-midi commençait à lui tourner la tête. Elle se sentit vaciller et elle allait perdre l'équilibre quand elle sentit un bras solide se refermer sur sa taille.

- Sortons d'ici, House, parvient-elle à lui murmurer à l'oreille entre deux poignées de mains.  
>Lydia Caleb, un sourire radieux sur les lèvres, venait d'apparaître à son côté pour la congratuler<p>

- Tu ne peux pas imaginer comme je suis contente pour toi, Lisa  
>La pédopsychiatre, lança simultanément un regard vers House, conférant à sa phrase un double sens quelque peu coquin.<p>

- Merci, Lydia, répondit-elle en éclatant de rire.  
>- Appelle-moi, quand tu pourras. Tu m'avais promis une partie de tennis, comme au bon vieux temps.<p>

Quelle dragueuse ! Lydia ne changerait jamais. Cuddy promit à son amie de la contacter bientôt.

Dans la voiture, enfin un peu de calme. Elle avait pensé un instant que cette journée cauchemardesque ne prendrait jamais fin. Elle posa son trophée sur la banquette et se laissa glisser contre le cuir épais et odorant du siège en poussant un profond soupir.

- Finalement, je suis contente que tu sois venu ce soir, déclara Cuddy.  
>- Parce qu'<em>il<em> aurait pu être là ?

Elle observa songeuse le flux des voitures. A l'intérieur de la Jeep, le temps semblait s'être arrêté. C'était comme si rien, du monde extérieur ne pouvait plus les atteindre.

- Pas seulement, répondit-elle enfin. La récompense que j'ai reçu est importante pour moi, c'était agréable de partager ce moment avec quelqu'un qui… qui sait combien ce genre d'engagement compte. Elle avait été sur le point de déraper : quelqu'un qui compte beaucoup pour moi, voilà ce qu'elle était prête à dire. Dieu merci, elle s'était ressaisie à temps. L'émotion qu'elle sentait l'envahir avait plutôt tendance à l'effrayer. A croire qu'il serait toujours ainsi dés qu'elle se retrouvait seule à seule avec House  
>Le chemin se passa en silence, chacun dans leur pensée. Comme si ouvrir la bouche, entamer une discutions allait briser ce petit cocon de calme et de sérénité.<p>

Arrivé chez House, elle se croyait tirée d'affaire quand un air se fit entendre dans l'appartement, qu'elle n'avait pas écouté depuis une éternité » Good Day » sa chanson. Celle qui avait toujours portée ces pensées vers House. Surement à cause du solo de piano. Elle avait toujours été frustrée que House n'aille jamais jouer devant-elle. Il venait d'ouvrir le bar, prit deux flûtes. Dans le frigo une bouteille de champagne.

- Peux-tu me dire ce qui se passe, House ?  
>- Pardon ?<br>- Si jamais il s'agit d'un préambule amoureux, je te conseille de calmer mini Greg et d'arrêter tout de suite.

- Je ne comprends pas.  
>_ La musique, le champagne…<p>

Pour toute réponse, il émit un petit rire qui acheva de l'irriter.  
>- Le champagne, c'est pour ton prix, expliqua –t-il enfin. Quand au choix de la musique, je n'y suis pour rien. Si tu as une réclamation à formuler il faut t'adresser à la station de radio. Allez Cuddy détends-toi. Après la journée que tu as passée…<p>

Il prit place à côté d'elle sur le canapé  
>- Il y a une grande différence entre réconforter quelqu'un et lui chanter la sérénade, House dit-elle un peu sèchement.<p>

- Cuddy, je n'essaie pas de te séduire. Crois-moi.

Se pourrait-il qu'il soit à ce point ignorant de l'effet qu'il produisait chez elle ? Peut-être. Le choix de la musique ne venait pas de lui. Il pouvait s'agir d'un hasard.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit à ce point soupçonneuse ?  
>Pourquoi interprétait-elle chacun de ses gestes comme une tentative d'approche ? La réponse s'imposait d'elle même. Ce qu'elle redoutait à nouveau le plus était aussi ce qu'elle désirait le plus ardemment.<p>

_ Pardonne-moi, House, je ne suis plus tout à fait moi-même.

La jeune femme posa la tête contre le dossier et ferma les yeux. En effet, elle était épuisée. Sa rencontre avec ce cinglé, d'abord. Mais aussi ce qui s'était passé dans la Jeep, le discourt qu'elle avait fait lors de la remise de son prix. Cette non discutions avec House, l'avait littéralement épuisée et mise à cran.

La mélodie, lente, doucereuse, la ramenait à des souvenirs brûlants. Et combien douloureux, désormais. Elle aurait dû avoir le courage de demander à House de changer de station de radio, mais à quoi bon ? Si ce n'était pas une musique, quelque chose, un rien, une inflexion de la voix, un parfum, ferait renaître, le passé pour la tourmenter.

House, lui paraissait si impassible…  
>Pourtant, elle savait qu'il n'avait rien oublié, lui non plus. Et qu'il n'était pas plus qu'elle en mesure de révoquer l'émotion qui l'assaillait depuis leurs retrouvailles. Pour preuve, ce qui s'était passé dans la Jeep<p>

- A quoi penses-tu ? Lui demanda-t-il en plongeant ses prunelles claires dans les siennes.  
>- A rien de particulier, mentit-elle. Et toi ?<br>- Ca doit-être la musique…  
>- La mémoire sensorielle est étonnante, tranche Cuddy de peur qu'il n'aille plus loin. Juste après l'odorat, l'ouïe est un excellent catalyseur.<br>Elle s'interrompit la terminologie médicale sonnait pour le moins curieusement dans l'ambiance feutrée de l'appartement.

- Tu aimes toujours danser ? Lui demanda-t-il, un sourire au coin des lèvres.  
>- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?<br>-Il fut une époque où nous étions plutôt doués, toi et moi, continua-il imperturbable.  
>- J'en ai fini avec le passé, House arrête, s'il te plait, parvint-elle à imposer. Je suis fatiguée et je veux qu'on me laisse tranquille. Cesse de me tourmenter avec ces souvenirs. Quand je pense que Laurie à réussi à s'enfuir…<p>

- Je contacterai Tritter demain, afin d'avoir ses conclusions.  
>- Comment a-t-il pu s'échapper ? Tous les accès étaient bouclés !<br>- Comment a-t-il posé un mouchard sur ton téléphone ? Comment connaît-il tout de toi ? Cuddy arrête d'y penser pour ce soir, tu veux ?

- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, déclara en se massant les tempes.

House avait passé la main derrière sa nuque et lui massait doucement les épaules. Elle ferma les yeux s'efforçant de décompresser.

- Ton collègue n'a pas eu l'air de s'amuser ce soir, remarqua House.  
>_ Ah bon.<br>- Apparemment ma présence l'intriguait beaucoup.  
>- tu as sans doute éveillé sa curiosité, mais il ne posera pas de question, je le connais.<p>

Elle ouvrit les yeux en l'entendant pouffer.  
>- Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire ? S'exclama-t-elle en se dégageant.<p>

Avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de faire ouf, les lèvres de House écrasaient les siennes. Elle aurait dû le repousser, mais l'idée ne la traversa même pas. Pourtant, rien ne l'effrayait autant que sa faiblesse de sentiment.  
>Mais ainsi en allait-il de leur relation. Ils n'avaient pu vivre ensemble, ils se seraient non plus jamais indifférents l'un à l'autre. Il fallait sans doute s'arranger de cette ambigüité. Et veiller qu'elle ne les entraîne pas trop loin. En ce moment, quoi qu'il en soit, aucune place au monde ne lui semblait plus enviable.<p>

Soyons raisonnable, murmura-t-elle en se dégageant doucement.

- Cuddy, il va falloir qu'on en parle, tôt ou tard.  
>- Parler de quoi ?<br>- Du passé. On ne peut pas faire comme si de rien n'était  
>- Je croyais que nous étions d'accord House, pour rester sur le terrain d'une relation de travail, rien de plus.<p>

_ Tu vois bien que ce n'est pas possible ! Quelque chose nous lie, Cuddy, que tu le veuilles ou non. Notre passé commun d'abord et ce qui sait passé dans la Jeep était bien réel. Ce n'est pas seulement une résurgence, du à un afflux d'hormones incontrôlé.

- Peut-être. Et alors ? Je ne nie pas tout cela. Seulement je sais que notre relation est sans avenir. C'est comme ça, c'est tout. JE n'ai aucune envie de souffrir de nouveau.

- Comme peux-tu être aussi sûre de toi ? Admets que nous pourrions essayer de nous retrouver plutôt que de nous retrancher derrière des décrets irrévocables.  
>- Certains signes ne trompent pas. Je ne crois pas que tu sois fondamentalement différent de l'homme que j'ais connu.<br>- AH oui ?  
>- Regarde autour de toi, House ! Il y a autant de vie dans cet appartement que dans un avion de combat. Elle savait qu'elle était de mauvaise foi…<p>

Elle ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration. Lorsqu'elle reprit, ce fut d'une voix radoucie.  
>- Tu as raison sur un point cependant : je n'ai pas le droit de te juger. Ce que tu es et la façon dont tu vis ne me regardent pas.<p>

- Jure-moi que tu n'as pas envie de passer la nuit avec moi et je n'insisterai plus.  
>_ House…, répondit-elle, gênée.<br>- Jure-le-moi.  
>- Ok, si tu veux. Je n'ai aucune envie de …<br>- Regarde-moi dans les yeux, tu sais que je peux être têtu  
>- Je suis fatiguée, murmura-t-elle sans lever les paupières. Je vais me coucher.<p>

House lui barra la route. Le couloir peu éclairé renforçait l'intimité que le chagrin et le désir avaient crée entre eux deux. Ils étaient à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre.

Elle sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues. Des larmes qu'elle avait trop longtemps retenues. Elle en avait assez.  
>Assez de devoir paraître forte alors qu'elle mourait de peur. Ces dernières semaines, elle avait vécu l'enfer, jour après jour. L'insomnie, le doute, l'angoisse permanente et la nécessité de donner le change pour n'inquiéter personne, pour prouver qu'elle faisait face.<br>Mais elle avait atteint ses limites. D'autant que ses retrouvailles avec House étaient venues ajouter encore à son trouble, réveillant de bien douloureux souvenirs. Attisant aussi des désires inavoués.

Elle essuya ses larmes d'un revers de la main et se dirigea vers House sans plus réfléchir. Elle regretterait sans doute sa décision, mais cette nuit, elle avait besoin de lui pour ne pas perdre définitivement la raison.  
>Elle savait bien qu'elle ne devrait pas le désirer. Après tout, il lui avait déjà brisé le cœur, pars deux fois. Sa désertion l'avait anéantie. Ce qu'elle lui avait dit plutôt était encore vrai.<p>

Son discourt l'avait ému et ravivé une souffrance qu'elle savait présente chez lui, mais qui n'avait pas encore peu extérioriser . House ne laissait pas son chagrin s'exprimer. Il le canalisait dans les moqueries, les insultes et avec elle dans les plaisirs charnels, ce qui signifiait que le désir qu'il éprouvait pour elle n'était qu'illusion.

Elle le _savait, _sur le plan intellectuel, en tout cas. Mais quand House, l'embrassait son bon sens semblait disparaître et son corps prenait le contrôle.  
>Et son corps voulait House…<p>

Elle brûlait d'envie de revivre le plaisir exquis qu'elle avait ressenti dans la Jeep. Lorsque ses lèvres cherchaient ses seins. Lorsque ses doigts caressaient les parties les plus secrètes de son corps. Lorsqu'il ondulait en elle.

Les baisers de House promettait tout cela et même plus. A la fois ferme et doux, persuasif et implacable. Sa langue caressa la sienne, faisant naître des tourbillons de plaisir aux creux de son ventre.  
>Elle se sentit fondre contre lui.<br>Le désir vrilla en elle, brûlant, inexorable. Comme une entité vivante, détachée d'elle, et sur laquelle elle n'avait aucun contrôle.

Quand il empoigna ses fesses et la plaqua contre lui, elle savoura la sensation de son sexe tendu contre son ventre.  
>Elle agrippa sa chemise et tenta de la déboutonner.<br>Il afficha un sourire malicieux.

- Tu essaies de me déshabiller?  
>Avec malice, elle prit House par la main et le conduit à sa chambre. Le poussa à l'intérieur et ferma la porte derrière eux.<br>Elle essaia de se calmer, ce qui était difficile quand on était entrain de déboucler la ceinture d'un homme.

Il titilla ses tètons, les pinçant si fort qu'ils se durcirent aussitôt. Elle se mit à haleter. Elle voulait fermer les yeux, s'abandonner à cette sensation. Laisser son désir pulsant la balayer, tout simplement.

Il la plaqua contre le mur, et s'appuya de tout son long contre elle.  
>Elle réagit en caressant son membre durci. L'anticipation provoquait des vagues de frissons en elle.<br>Elle ne voulait plus être raisonnable et sensée. Ce qu'elle voulait à cet instant. C'était être emportée par une folie brûlante. Une passion aveugle. Qui lui feraient tout oublier.

Alors elle serra son sexe dans sa main et sourit.  
>Il hocha la tête et se mit à lui retirer sa robe, doucement, il glissa les doigts entre les replis de son désir...<br>Elle ferma les yeux, s'agrippant à ses épaules puis enroula les jambes autour de sa taille, pendant que House la déposa sur sa commode.  
>Et voilà, qu'il entrait en elle. Si profondément et si pleinement qu'elle n'eut pas de loisir de penser, d'éprouver du chagrin ou de la douleur.<br>Ou du regret ...  
>Elle ne pensait plus qu'à lui en elle.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Le souffle de Cuddy sur son cou l'éveilla. Il resta un moment immobile, à l'écouter respirer.  
>Elle était dans ses bras !Il ne rêvait pas. Jamais, en deux ans, il ne s'était autorisé à penser qu'une telle éventualité puisse un jour se reproduire. Question de survie. S'en tenir à cette règle : pas de regrets, aucune illusion. Et elle était là…<p>

6h30. Il n'avait fait que somnoler, maintenu éveillé par son désir. Mais elle dormait si bien…  
>Ce n'était pas le moment de la réveiller. D'abord parce qu'elle était épuisée et qu'elle avait vraiment besoin de repos. Et puis parce qu'avec le jour s'évanouissait la magie de la nuit, c'était bien connu. De leur plaisir, il ne resterait plus, à leur réveil, qu'un vague sentiment de culpabilité, un malaise en somme que l'un et l'autre, ils préféreraient esquiver. Cuddy, il en était convaincu, s'en voudrait de s'être donnée à lui. Son amour-propre reprendrait le dessus sur son élan spontané. Ses angoisses aussi.<br>Qu'attendait-elle de lui, alors ? Il avait bien des fois gambergé autour de cette question. Et d'expérience, plus il croyait tenir la réponse adéquate, plus il se trompait !  
>En l'occurrence, elle serait sans doute rassurée qu'il minimise ce qui s'était passé entre eux la nuit dernière. Simple attirance physique, contrecoup d'une journée riche en rebondissements…<p>

Il connaissait le refrain… Cependant, il n'avait pas envie de lui mentir.  
>Quoi qu'elle soit en mesure d'entendre, ou d'accepter, il voulait avant tout être sincère. Et lui faire s'avoir à quel point il tenait à elle et cela même si elle le croyait définitivement incapable de s'engager.<br>Dans l'ensemble, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Que lui avait-il montrer jusqu'ici, que pour tenir le coup sa stratégie était le bourbon et les flambées de testostérones que tous ça l'avait empêcher de s'apitoyer sur ses faiblesses, sur les choses qui l'effrayaient , sur ses angoisses face au présent ou au futur. Ce refus de retour sur soi lui avait permis pendant des années d' échapper à ses doutes et avait crée une illusions…Que rien ne pouvait l'atteindre.  
>Pourtant, cette solution ne le satisfaisait plus aujourd'hui. Il ferma les yeux et laissa le sommeil l'emporter.<p>

Dés son réveil Cuddy décida de se prendre en main. Eviter l'homme qui se trouvait dans le lit , et oublié si c'était encore possible les événements de la nuit et surtout les conséquences…

Elle se leva aux aurores , footing voilà se qu'il lui fallait…Si elle voulait rester un tant soit peu maîtresse de ses émotions, il fallait impérativement qu'elle s'occupe l'esprit. Surtout après ce qui c'était passé la veille. Il était à peine 8 heures quand elle s'apprêta à sortir courir. Rien de tel que le jogging pour se vider la tête.

Il s'empara de la pince et retira la photo de la solution lentement. A la lueur rouge de la lampe, il observa le visage de l'enfant. Ce qu'on pouvait faire avec un bon téléobjectif !  
>Qu'elle superbe enfant ! Un frisson de plaisir lui parcourant l'échine en pensant à la tête qu'elle ferait en découvrant le cliché. Ses yeux s'agrandiraient d'horreur, son sang quitterait ses veines. Peut-être même qu'un cri lui échapperait. Dieu que ce serait bon ! Elle se croyait en sécurité depuis que House la suivait partout, comme un bon toutou ? Peut-être. Mais ni lui, ni elle ne pourraient protéger tout son entourage. En imaginant sa fille en danger, la garce arrêterait de se croire plus maligne… Pour se jeter aveuglement dans la gueule du loup !<br>Il éclata de rire.

En courant, elle repensa à leur conversation de la veille. Avait-il seulement idée de la souffrance qu'elle éprouvait chaque fois qu'il évoquait leur passé ? Même les plus infimes la mettaient à la torture. Non seulement elle n'avait rien oublié, mais ses souvenirs intacts, avaient avec le temps gagné en intensité. Un effet probable de la nostalgie.

Reprendre avec lui une relation amoureuse n'avait strictement aucun sens. House se berçait d'illusions quand il parlait de leur relation. Il était seul, elle avait débarqué brusquement et réveillé en lui des émotions anciennes. Pas de quoi bâtir là- dessus un avenir solide. Si c'était pour recommencer comme avant : les disputes, les déceptions, les déchirures... Contrairement à ce qu'il avait évoqué, ils n'étaient pas faits l'un pour l'autre. Leurs relations étaient beaucoup trop conflictuelle, trop épuisantes… Pour envisager un futur commun.

Cuddy jura intérieurement, comme si sa n'était pas déjà asse compliqué.

Arrivée à l'hôpital, elle se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, quand un bruit de pas la surprit. House ! Rasé de près, vêtu d'une chemise bleue en accord parfait avec ses yeux et d'un jeans. Il avait l'air en pleine forme. Jouait-il les gardes du corps ou bien avait-il l'intention de reprendre leur discutions là où ils l'avaient laissée la veille ? C'était à peine croyable. Quoi qu'elle fasse, il était dit qu'elle ne serait pas tranquille !

- Tritter vient d'arriver dans mon bureau, lui dit-elle  
>- ça t'ennuie si je t'accompagne ? Demanda-t-il esquissant un sourire timide.<br>- Parce que j'ai le choix ?

Elle reçut un haussement d 'épaules pour toute réponse

- les portraits- robots ? S'enquit House en indiquant l'enveloppe que rapportait Tritter.  
>- Bingo !<p>

Tritter déposa les feuilles sur le bureau. La photo représentait Charles Laurie, l'infirmier, tel que Cuddy l'avait décrit. Chacun demeura un instant silencieux, concentré sur le portrait.

- On pense à un ancien flic, détective, soldat une personne susceptible de manipuler un attirail électronique digne de la Nasa.

House lança un regard noir à Tritter. Inutile d'en dire trop. Il ne voulait pas affoler Cuddy. De plus, n'était ce pas la règle : en matière de sécurité, l'ignorance était souvent le meilleur des garants. Dans la mesure, bien sûr, où la police s'avait eux, où ils allaient.

- J'ai aussi un résultat d'expertise concernant les photos, reprit Tritter. Rien à en tirer. Le type utilise un papier ordinaire, qu'on trouve chez n'importe quel revendeur.

Il poussa un soupir avant de reprendre.

- Sans vouloir insister, la piste du passé policier paraît valable. Ça n'évoque rien de spécial pour vous, Dr Cuddy ?

- A priori, non, mais je vais y réfléchir.  
>- En tout cas, en matière de surveillance, il connaît son affaire, confirma Tritter .<p>

Une personne vient à l'esprit de Cuddy, mais se reprit très vite, elle ne voyait pas le lien et puis elle l'aurait reconnu en aillant été si proche de lui.

House fit quelques pas dans la pièce, la mine sombre, les pièces du puzzle s'assemblaient petit à petit, mais ils étaient loin du compte. D'abord parce qu'il restait d'énormes trous à combler.

- C'est un homme tourmenté, ajouta Cuddy, qui n'avait pas quitté le portrait des yeux. J'ai lu de la haine dans son regard ? Et une sorte de rage. Si nous savions ce qui le ronge, nous ferions un grand pas.

- Je t'arrête tout de suite, Cuddy, intervient House. Ne t'avise pas de vouloir guérir ce type ? Il ne t'a d'ailleurs pas demandé ton aide puisqu'il cherche à te nuire.

- Tu sais, certains patients commencent leur thérapie en déversant toute leur agressivité sur leur médecin, c'est bien connu.

- Un tu n'es pas psychologue et puis ce mec est timbré. Et dangereux. Il n'a rien d'un dépressif qui aurait simplement mal vécu son Œdipe !

Pourquoi avait-il dit ça ? La situation lui échappait totalement…

- Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, déclara froidement Cuddy, je vais allez voir si ils n'ont pas besoin d'aide en consultation.

- Qu'est ce qui vous à pris ? Dit Tritter, une fois que la jeune femme fut sortie. Vous manquez un peu d'objectivité.

- Je la connais, Tritter. Si elle se met en tête d'aider ce type on est fichu. Elle va d'abord relativiser, chercher les causes de son problème et bientôt, elle fera de lui une victime. Je ne récuse pas la validité d'une telle démarche, mais dans le cas qui nous occupe. Vous imaginez comme moi ce qu'elle aurait de désastreux. Je tiens à ce que Cuddy soit bien consciente du danger qu'elle encoure. C'est elle qui est visée, c'est elle la victime.

- Ne sous-estimez pas l'intelligence du Dr Cuddy. House. Elle sait très bien à qui elle a affaire. Elle l'a vu de suffisamment de près, il me semble.

- Justement, il se rapproche et c'est bien ce qui m'inquiète sur cette phrase House partit à la recherche de Cuddy.

- Mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée, s'excusa House, confus.

Assise sur une chaise à la cafétéria de l'hôpital, Cuddy sirotait un café. Elle l'étudia un instant avant de poser sa tasse.

- Je crois au contraire, que tu n'as jamais été plus sincère.  
>- Je respecte ton travail, continua-t-il, je voulais juste te faire comprendre…<p>

_ Inutile de te justifier, House, nous avons déjà eu ce genre de conversation. Il me semble, il y a à peu près deux ans, si ma mémoire est bonne.

-Merde, Lisa, je flippe totalement !

Cuddy lui jeta un regard étonné.

- Oui j'ai peur, reprit-il. Tu n'imagines pas ce qui m'a traversé l'esprit quand tu m'as appelé de l'hôpital. Quand je pense que tu t'es trouvée seule avec _lui_ dans l'ascenseur…J'étais tellement impuissant…S'il t'était arrivé quoi que ce soit…

Etait-ce possible ? Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient House doutait. De lui, de sa capacité à maitriser la situation, de la marche à suivre. Plus encore, il faisait état de son indécision. Dévoiler ses sentiments n'était pourtant pas son fort. Avait-il à ce point changé qu'il soit capable, aujourd'hui, de reconnaître ses failles ?

_ House, dit-elle dans un souffle. Je crois vraiment qu'il faut qu'on se parle.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête et regarda sa montre.  
>- Rentrons !<p>

A peine vingt minutes plus tard, Cuddy et House étaient assis face à face dans le salon.  
>Elle était sous le choc House venait d'admettre qu'il n'était pas aussi invincible qu'il voulait le laisser paraître. C'était un vrai changement ! Combien de fois dans le passé avait-elle attendu qu'il s'ouvre ainsi à elle, qu'il brise la carapace derrière laquelle il faisait taire sa sensibilité ? Dès qu'elle avait essayé d'aborder avec lui un problème qui lui tenait à cœur, il se taisait.<br>Mutisme complet. Comme s'il avait craint, en exprimant ne serait-ce qu'un début de sentiment, de passer pour un faible ou bien de se faire manipuler.

House s'était élevé seul. Avec un père soldat et violant. Elle l'avait apprit très tard, lors de la mort de celui-ci . Dans son monde, il fallait choisir son camp : celui des prédateurs qui regardes, qui analyse et qui évitent les pièges ou bien celui des victimes. Et si on voulait survivre, on devait veiller à rester sur ses gardes. Prêt à parer les coups, sans brocher.

Elle l'observa, un instant, hésitant à engager la conversation. Elle le sentait les nerfs tellement à fleur de peau qu'elle craignait de le froisser au moindre mot. Le mieux, au fond, était encore d'attendre qu'il prenne la parole le premier.

- Je suis vraiment fière de ce que tu fais pour les autres Cuddy, prononça-t-il enfin ! Je connais peu de gens capable de passer au dessus de leur propre peine et accompagner les couples avec un tel dévouement. Si j'ai eu l'air de dévaloriser ton travail, je m'en excuse… Car tu as beaucoup changé en deux ans. Tu as prit le temps d'analyser les troubles des uns et des autres, pour comprendre la détresse humaine.  
>Il avait l'air sincère. Emu, même.<p>

- Tu aides les gens à reprendre confiance, à se battre, à retrouver un semblant de vie après un tel drame.  
>Cuddy baissa les paupières. Jamais House ne lui avait parlé ainsi. Avec autant de délicatesse, de justesse aussi..<p>

- C'est possible, confia-t-elle à son tour, troublée. Il est toujours complexe de discerner, dans le tissus de nos premières déterminations, ce qui à motivé nos choix les plus essentiels. Mais y réfléchir est certainement un moyen d'apprendre à se connaître.

- C'est sans doute pour cela que tu t'intéresses à la psychologie de celui qui te poursuit. Et je comprends ta motivation. En théorie, même je l'approuve. Mais la situation m'inquiète et je ne voudrais surtout pas que tu perdes de vue la dangerosité de ce type.

- Je ne suis pas naïve au point de minimiser un risque que j'ai eu moi-même moyen d'apprécier. Depuis que la première photo a passé la porte de mon bureau, je ne vis plus. Nous sommes dans le même camp House. Moi aussi, je veux voir cet homme hors d'état de nuire.

En fait, elle ne s 'avait plus quoi penser. Evidement elle se réjouissait de voir House baisser sa garde et se livrer à elle comme jamais, il ne l'avait fait. Mais aussi, son désarroi la désemparait. Question d'habitude, sans doute. House d'autrefois assurait. Elle le lui reprochait souvent parce qu'il ne laissait pas grande place au dialogue, en même temps, elle avait sans doute pris le pli de se reposer sur lui. De s'en remettre à ses décisions, à ses certitudes. Elle comprenait maintenant combien elle avait fait reposer sur lui la responsabilité entière de leur couple tant au travail que dans leur vie privée.

Mais devant l'aveu qu'il venait de lui faire, aussi minime soit-il au demeurant, elle prenait conscience de son erreur. House avait ses fêlures lui aussi, et il était prêt à le reconnaître. Elle s'était fait l'image d'un homme dur qui refoulait ses sentiments plutôt que de les reconnaîtrais, mais qu'en était-il d'elle-même ?

Ne s'arrangeait-elle pas pour qu'on lui tourne le dos ?  
>N'avait-elle pas encouragé chez lui une tendance au mutisme et à la désertion pour s'épargner à elle-même le risque inhérent à tout engagement véritable ?<p>

Elle s'était toujours dit qu'il l'avait poussé à la séparation. Qu'il l'avait quittée sans remords, mais qu'avait-elle fait pour le retenir ? Son choix de vie depuis lors, était révélateur. Elle avait préférer fuir le bonheur, rester seule avec Rachel, plutôt que de s'impliquer dans une relation qu'elle préjugeait décevante.

- Je crois que nous avons enfin eue notre discutions, murmura-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Sans le regarder, se leva et se dirigea vers la toilette. Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse. Et pour cela, elle avait besoin d'être seule.


	14. Chapter 14

Voila, une suite j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire, j'ai mis bcp de temps, mais je devais changer l'intrigue. Vous en saurez plus un peu plus tard . Sweety : je suis contre la pression émotionnelle :p

xx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

Elle revient quelques minutes plus tard, sous le regard inquiet de House qui parlait sur son téléphone portable. Sans doute aurait-il été préférable qu'elle s'explique mais elle n'avait aucune envie de s'appesantir sur des questions qui la mettaient à la torture.

- Du nouveau ? Lui demanda-t-elle dès qu'il eut raccroché…

- Tu savais que le concierge de l'hôpital a un casier judiciaire ?

- Non, je l'ignorais. Mais tout le monde a droit à l'erreur. Que cet homme ait un casier ne fait pas de lui un criminel. Quand tu t'es retrouvé devant un juge, tu as eu de la chance. Autrement, tu en aurais un, toi aussi.

- Je n'ai pas oublié ce que tu as fait pour moi, Cuddy. Je suis tout à fait d'accord sur le principe. Mais leur boulot est de vérifier ce genre d'information.

- Lou est un homme sans histoire, que tout le monde apprécie pour sa courtoisie et sa gentillesse. Par ailleurs, nous n'avons que peu de contacts. Nous nous croisons tous les matins, voila tout. Si tu dois t'interroger sur toutes les personnes que je suis amenée à rencontrer, tu n'as pas fini.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, je n'exclus aucune piste. Je préfère avoir perdu mon temps en investigations inutiles plutôt que d'avoir négligé un détail crucial.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules tandis qu'il se penchait vers elle, les sourcils froncés. Visiblement, il n'était pas d'humeur à rire.

- Tritter m'a également informé que l'ex-mari de ta secrétaire a eu des petits ennuis avec la justice. Tu le savais ?

- Tu parles de ma secrétaire au centre ? Bien sûr, c'est même la raison de leur divorce. House, je connais Pénélope Graçia depuis bientôt deux ans. Quand je l'ai rencontrée, elle sortait d'un enfer. Son ex buvait, trempait dans toute sortes de magouilles et, occasionnellement, la frappait !

- C'est pour cela qu'il s'est retrouvé en taule ?

- Tu veux dire qu'il aurait été inquiété à la suite de mon intervention ? Eh bien non. Il est tombé pour une autre raison. Trafic de stupéfiants, je crois. Quoi qu'il en soit. Pénélope a su saisir l'occasion pour se libérer de son emprise. Elle est entrée comme bénévole dans l'association, elle a entrepris une thérapie et retrouvé confiance en elle. C'est une femme bien, tu sais, je l'ai embauchée pour son sérieux. Et je n'ai jusqu'alors pas eu à m'en plaindre. Aujourd'hui, elle vit avec un homme charment Espagnole, comme elle. Il aime les chats, l'opéra, et la cuisine slave. C'est tout ce que je sais de lui. Tu vois pas de quoi s'alarmer !

- Tu ne l'as jamais rencontré ? Comment se nomme-t-il ?

- Écoute, House, je comprends que tu ne laisses aucune piste de côté, mais franchement, je ne vois pas ce que ce type aurait à me reprocher…

- J'ai une théorie personnelle. Elle vaut ce qu'elle vaut, mais jusqu'à maintenant, j'ai plutôt eu à m'en féliciter. Je crois que les gens qui, dans leur vie, entrent dans des processus de soumission, qui sont prêts à aliéner leur volonté jusqu'à perdre toute dignité, ceux-là ont une faille profonde, une fragilité qui en fait des proies faciles pour les manipulateurs. Il y a une réciprocité de fonction entre le bourreau et sa victime. Ainsi constate-t-on que souvent ces mêmes personnes retombent dans des schémas identiques. En l'occurrence, et malgré les apparences, il se pourrait que Pénélope soit attirée par un certain type d'homme, dominateur, pervers, voire violent. Encore une fois, j'espère me tromper. Mais si je suis dans le vrai...

- La pauvre a tant lutté pour s'en sortir et maintenant qu'elle entrevoit le bout du tunnel, il faudrait que…non, c'est impossible ! Et pourquoi moi ?

- Tu connais le nom de son petit ami ? La coupa House.

- Je sais seulement qu'il se prénomme Castel et qu'il a une bonne situation, répondit-elle d'une voix blanche.

- Je vais transmettre les informations à Tritter. Ne t'en fais pas une montagne. Peut-être que cette piste ne nous mènera-t-elle à rien. Si le gars est clean, ce que je souhaite, on n'en reparlera plus. Mais dans le cas contraire…Il se trouve que ta secrétaire est la personne qui détient le plus d'information sur toi…Sans parler de tes clés, qu'il t'est arrivé de lui confier. Tritter ne pense pas qu'elle soit dans le coup, encore qu'il serait prématuré de l'exclure. Mais on a très bien pu se servir d'elle.

Cuddy soupira. Il avait raison sur le fond. Mais soupçonner Pénélope… C'était comme si toutes les pièces de son univers s'effondraient les uns après les autres. Elle ne pouvait plus s'appuyer sur rien. Ni compter sur personne. Sans doute House avait-il l'impression de progresser. Pour sa part, elle ne savait plus où se tourner. En fait, ce qu'elle aurait voulu, c'était ne plus penser à rien. S'endormir et se réveiller une fois le cauchemar fini.

- Il faudrait que je repasse au centre pour prendre un ou deux papiers, tu veux m'accompagner ?

House surprit qu'elle lui demande de la suivre hocha un oui de la tête.

xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

- Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à reprendre sereinement l'ascenseur, murmura Cuddy tandis qu'ils montaient les étages jusqu'à son bureau. Chaque fois, je revois le visage de Laurie. Ses yeux haineux, vicieux même. Je crois que je vais finir par prendre l'escalier.

- Tant que tu n'es pas seule, tu n'as rien à craindre, assura House avec un sourire.

- Je sais, mais c'est plus fort que moi. J'ai l'impression qu'il va surgir de nulle part et me sauter dessus. Si au moins je s'avais ce qu'il me veut…

- On va l'avoir, je te le promets. Tritter est en train de croiser toutes les informations. J'ai le sentiment que quelque chose de concret va ressortir de ses recherches.

Quand les portes s'ouvrirent, House ne put réprimer un sursaut. Pénélope Graçia était là, devant l'ascenseur, en compagnie d'un homme élégant, la quarantaine, athlétique malgré sa petite taille… Tandis qu'ils s'approchaient d'eux, le type les salua d'un sourire amical tout en remettant en place ses lunettes.

- Tu me rejoins au café, en bas de la rue ? Proposa-t-il à la secrétaire avant de reporter son attention sur Cuddy et House.

- Lisa ! s'exclama Pénélope. Je vous croyais en repos.

- Et non, j'aurai mieux aimé. Je suis venue pour mettre à jour certains dossiers…

- Oh, voici David Castel, mon ami, s'excusa la secrétaire. Il passait juste me dire bonjour. David, voici le docteur Lisa Cuddy et … ?

- House, Grégory House, précisa Cuddy , heureuse de vous rencontrer, Pénélope m'a souvent parlé de vous

- En termes élogieux, j'espère ? Plaisanta Castel. Toutes mes félicitations pour le prix que vous avez reçu. Je regrette de ne pas avoir pu accompagner Pénélope à la cérémonie. Le travail, vous savez ce que c'est..

- Oui David est directeur financier chez Pierce, Green et Bekette , intervient Pénélope, une note de fierté dans la voix. Il était dernièrement à New- York pour superviser la fusion de deux grands groupes industriels.

David baissa les paupières, visiblement gêné d'être ainsi mis en avant.

-J'étais venu inviter Pénélope à diner, dit-il pour faire diversion. Je vais aller boire un café le temps qu'elle ait terminé son travail.

- Et si je vous libérais ? Proposa Cuddy en regardant sa montre. La retranscription que je vous ai demandée peut attendre demain.

- Oh, merci Lisa répondit Pénélope sans dissimuler sa joie. J'y vais alors ? Eh bien, passez une bonne soirée.

Une minute plus tard, Cuddy et House s'installaient dans le cabinet de la jeune femme.

- Tu ne trouves pas bizarre qu'on ait croisé ta secrétaire et son mec alors même qu'on venait d'en parler ? Fit House pensif. Tu m'as bien dit que tu ne l'avais jamais vu ?

- En effet. Tu crois aux signes du ciel, maintenant plaisanta-t-elle en ouvrant une des chemises cartonnées.

- Je sais, c'est idiot, mais j'ai toujours été sensible à ce genre de coïncidences. D'autant que j'ai vaguement l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ce type quelque part… Pour le reste, tu as raison, elle a l'air heureuse.

- Ce David m'a fait la meilleure impression. C'est un homme sérieux, sur lequel on doit pouvoir compter.

- A quoi reconnais-tu ce genre de qualités ? Demanda House avec un brin d'ironie

- Je ne sais pas une intuition. Son allure générale, disons.

- Attention, madame la psychologue, à ne pas vous laisser aveugler par les apparences Castel a l'air parfaitement sociable, affable même. Ça ne préjuge en rien de sa personnalité.

- Tu vas te renseigner sur lui ?

- Je vais donner son nom à Tritter en effet on ne sait jamais.

- Prudence, c'est ça ?

House sourit, depuis qu'ils s'étaient parlé, et même si leur conversation était restée au stade embryonnaire, il se sentait mieux. C'était comme si une sorte de connivence s'était installée entre eux, qui l'avait regonflé. Il avait besoin de sentir que Cuddy lui faisait confiance pour continuer. Surtout que tout dans cette affaire, semblait ne tenir qu'à un fil.

- Nous rentrons ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Sans attendre, si tu veux.

Ils allaient sortir lorsque la jeune femme s'immobilisa devant son bureau, le visage blême. House referma la porte du bureau, revint sur ses pas et ne tarda pas à comprendre la cause de son changement d'humeur. Dans la corbeille du courrier entrant se trouvait une enveloppe identique aux quatre autres…

- Tu veux que je l'ouvre ? Intervint-il, devant le désarroi de Cuddy.

- C'est bon, je vais le faire, répondit-elle d'une voix blanche.

Elle déchira l'enveloppe et sortit la photo avant de la déposer d'une main tremblante sur le bureau.

- Rachel ! s'écria-t-elle, horrifiée.

On reconnaissait en effet l'enfant en train de descendre de la voiture de Julia, souriant à quelqu'un qui se trouvait hors-cadre.

- Mon Dieu, House, tu sais comme moi ce que ça signifie !

- Du calme, Cuddy, il essaie de te faire flipper, c'est tout. Il pense que tu lui échappes alors il passe à la vitesse supérieure. Ne s'est-il pas déjà servi d'une patiente pour t'attirer à l'hôpital ? C'est une tactique rien de plus

- Tu te trompes complètement ! s'emporta Cuddy Cette fois, il ne s'agit pas d'une simple menace. C'est un vrai chantage. Puisqu'il ne peut pas m'avoir, il va s'en prendre à Rachel… à ma fille !

xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

Voila j'espère juste ne pas avoir fait trop de dialogue, que le chapitre n'aura pas été trop long.


	15. Chapter 15

Avant toute chose, merci à vous, pour vos commentaires, vos encouragements, votre présence et rien que pour ça je vous suis reconnaissante.( Kat- Enjoy - Sweety et d'autre merci à vous )

Ce chapitre est très NC-17, j'espère vraiment ne pas être tombée dans le porno et autre lecture vulgaire, sinon je m'en excuse. Mais la relation qui lie House à Cuddy pour moi est tellement passionnelle, fusionnelle et tellement torride que je me suis légèrement laissée emportée.

Encore, un merci à mes livres Harlequin pour l'inspiration de cette scène de douche

Bonne lecture à vous

Vvv vvvv vvvv vvvvvv vvvvv vvvvv vvvv vvvv vvvv vvv vvvv vvvv vvvv

Depuis leur retour à l'appartement, House avait passé une heure au téléphone. Il referma son portable et s'approcha de Cuddy qui regardait par la fenêtre de son salon, l'air absent.

- A partir de maintenant, Julia et Rachel sont sous surveillance discrète. Tu n'as plus de raison de t'inquiéter pour eux. Tritter s'en occupe.

- La morgue est remplie de gens qui se croyaient en sécurité, répondit Cuddy, incapable de rester en place.

House lui prit les mains et déposa un baiser dans les cheveux.

- Allons, Lisa, essaie de ne plus y penser.

- Comment veux-tu que je pense à autre chose ? S'exclama-t-elle. Par ma faute, ma fille, ma sœur et ses enfants sont en danger. Et tu voudrais que je reste là sans rien faire ?

- Je sais, c'est difficile à supporter. Mais notre détraqué à surement misé là-dessus. La pire des erreurs serait de te précipiter chez Julia. Il n'attend que ça.

Cuddy sentait la chaleur corporelle de House l'entourer. Comme elle aurait aimé se réfugier dans ses bras, oublier… Il savait si bien la rassurer. Seulement voila, celle qui fallait protéger, c'était Rachel ! Et puis Dieu sait où là mènerait encore sa faiblesse. C'était vrai, dans les bras de House, elle oubliait tout.

- Je vais essayer de dormir un peu, déclara-t-elle en se dégageant.

Vvv vvv vvv vvv vvv vvv vvv vvv vvv vvv

_- Maman, au secour !_

_Cuddy courrait, hors d'haleine. Encore un pas vers d'où venait le cri. Chaque enjambée lui coûtait. Elle trébuchait, ses talons glissaient sur le carrelage du long couloir. Un couloir sans fin, obscur, un couloir d'hôpital où grésillait un néon. Sous ses pieds, noire et épaisse, une mare, contrariant sa course._

_- Rachel ? Où es-tu ? Réponds-moi !_

_- Aide-moi j'ai peur, maman ?_

_- J'arrive ! J'approche. Mais il faut me dire où tu te trouve !_

_Son sang refluait contre ses tempes, sa tête était lourde, lourde oµ avaient-ils donc caché l'interrupteur ? Pourquoi faisait-il si noir ?_

_- Elle est ici._

_La voix masculine avait déchiré la nuit. Une voix glaciale, morte. Elle se retourna brusquement. Derrière elle, Charles Laurie, immense, la toisait de son regard haineux. Elle ne vit rien d'abord, que ses deux yeux cruels. Et puis l'image se fit nette. Le monstre tenait Rachel ! D'une main serrée autour du bras de l'enfant, il l'obligeait à rester à genoux, devant lui, tandis que de l'autre il agitait un couteau autour de son visage, un couteau animé d'une étrange lueur. Tout à coup, la lame étincela. Un cri. Et puis, devant les yeux écarquillés de Cuddy, la chair, ouverte, pendante, d'où le sang déboulât en long ruban. _

_- Non ! Hurla-t-elle. _

_Mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Tout était fini. Elle ne pouvait plus rien. Sinon crier, dans le silence. Dans l'odeur âcre du sang. Déjà, il n'y avait plus rien. Personne devant elle. Que le liquide épais, visqueux, envahissant la pièce. Elle allait se noyer._

Cuddy se réveilla en sueur et tâta dans l'obscurité pour trouver l'interrupteur. Seule dans le grand lit, vide et froid. Quel affreux cauchemar… Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et se redressa sur ses oreillers, hagarde. Où était-elle ? Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reconnaître la chambre. House dormait, de l'autre côté du couloir. Elle était en sécurité. Et Rachel allait bien. Elle l'avait eue au téléphone juste avant de s'endormir.

Elle avait rêvé…Mais elle avait beau se convaincre que rien de ce qu'elle avait vu n'était réel, les images persistaient. Ce sang, les yeux terribles. Elle en tremblait encore. Laurie n'était pas seulement le fruit de son imagination. Il état bien réel. La haine qu'elle avait lue dans ses yeux était bien réelle. Et il était là, dehors, quelque part tapi dans l'ombre, prêt à bondir sur sa proie. Un dément, assoiffé de sang et qui ne s'arrêterait pas avant de s'être rassasié.

Vvv vvv vvv vvv vvv vvv vvv vvv vvv vvv vvv vvv vvv vvv vvv vvv

House ne chercha pas à comprendre. Elle était là, près de lui. C'est tout ce qui comptait. Il releva la couette et elle se glissa contre lui. Son visage était humide de larmes, elle paraissait perdue. C'était une chose qui l'avait toujours ému chez elle. Il y avait tant de force en elle, et pourtant une peur, parfois, prenait le dessus.

- Fais-moi l'amour, Greg, l'entendit-il prononcer.

Il la tenait dans ses bras, il sentait sa peau douce contre la sienne, il brûlait de répondre à sa demande. Quitte à la perdre de nouveau. Mais dans le même temps, il refusait cette demande. Parce qu'il attendait bien plus d'elle, parce qu'il ne voulait pas se séparer d'elle une troisième fois. Parce qu'il n'y résisterait pas.

- J'avais tort, House, ajouta-t-elle en caressant son torse. Inutile de faire des projets d'avenir, de vouloir absolument construire du solide. Qui sait de quoi demain sera fait ?

- Une aventure, hein ? Répondit-il, un rien amer

- C'est ce que tu voulais, non…

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour ne pas répondre et partit à la découverte de son corps.

La bouche de House était partout, sur ses épaules, sur ses seins, sur ses hanches… Ivre de désir et au comble de l'excitation, elle devait se mordre la langue pour ne pas crier son plaisir, lui ordonner d'aller encore plus loin…

Lentement ses lèvres continuèrent leur exploration, plus bas, vers son ventre, son nombril, le creux de ses cuisses. Enfin, il souleva ses hanches et posa les lèvres sur son sexe moite. Il l'embrassa là, encore et encore, titillant son clitoris jusqu'à la mener au bord de l'orgasme.

Au bord de la jouissance, ses mains prirent le relais de sa bouche. Il la caressa doucement mais avec habilité, sans jamais la quitter du regard.

- House, murmura-t-elle d'une voix étouffée quand elle n'y tint plus.

Elle avait toutes les peines du monde à contenir son envie brûlante. Accédant à sa requête à peine avouée, il la pénétra, enfin.

Quand il s'enfonça en elle, un peu plus profondément elle sentit qu'il prenait une place plus grande encore dans son cœur.

Il s'assoupit dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Vvv vvvv vvv vvvvv vvvvv vvvv vvv vvvv vvvv vvv vvvv vvvv vvv vvv

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, beaucoup plus tard, elle le découvrit étendu à coté d'elle, le visage détendu et un sourire sur les lèvres.

Elle se leva doucement et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

- Tu m'invites sous la douche, murmura-t-il

Elle se retourna et le regarda intensément

- Tu n'as pas besoin d'une invitation.

Il sentit son pouls s'accélérer tandis qu'il la regardait aller à la salle de bain, il entendit la porte de la douche s'ouvrir et se fermer, puis l'eau couler. Sans perdre plus de temps, il gagna la salle de bain à son tour.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il était sous la douche avec elle. En voyant Cuddy ainsi, le corps ruisselant, les cheveux mouillés, les yeux d'un vert étincelant, il eut le souffle coupé.

Elle lui tendit le savon parfumé. Il le fit mousser et se plaça derrière elle. Enroulant les bras autour de sa taille, il appliqua un peu de mousse contre sa gorge, puis le long de ses épaules, en la caressant doucement tandis qu'il sentait son sexe se raidir de désir. Il prit ses seins entre ses mains et les savonna en de lents mouvements circulaires.

Gémissant sous ses caresses, elle se cambra contre lui, et son corps épousa le sien. Il passa un long moment à la masser, en taquinant et titillant ses seins jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'en puisse plus et le supplie de mettre fin à ses tourments.

Lui aussi atteignait ses limites. Quand elle cria son nom. Il sentit son propre contrôle céder. Il ne pouvait continuer beaucoup plus longtemps sans exploser lui-même. Or Cuddy l'avait poussé dans ses derniers retranchements.

Incapable de se maîtriser plus longtemps, il agrippa les hanches de Cuddy et la fit se pencher légèrement en avant. Alors, enfin, il la pénétra. Instinctivement comme si elle attendait ce moment, elle se cambra un peu plus, ce qui lui permit de se glisser plus loin en elle. Cette position, infiniment érotique, décupla son plaisir.

Il ondula lentement, et Cuddy accompagna chaque coup de reins dans un rythme sensuel. De sa main droite, il taquina son clitoris, la poussant à l'orgasme tandis que ses va-et –vient se faisaient plus rapides, plus exigeants.

- House, maintenant. Maintenant, ordonna-t-elle. D'une voix suave.

La chair tendre de ses fesses contre son sexe le rendait fou. Plaquant ses hanches tout contre lui, il s'inséra plus profondément en elle et ce simple geste les emporta tous deux du plaisir à l'orgasme.

Comme elle ne le regardait pas dans les yeux, il lui souleva le menton et l'embrassa, mais il oublia aussitôt ses doutes quand elle le regarda enfin. Ses magnifiques yeux verts semblaient doux et vulnérables.

Au loin, ils entendirent le téléphone de Cuddy sur la table de chevet émettre une petite sonnerie. La sonnerie devint de plus en plus insistante.

Cuddy se détacha de House, sorti de la salle de bain et saisit son portable.

- Lisa ? C'est Julia, entendit-elle.


	16. Chapter 16

Cuddy raccrocha et s'assit sur le lit de House. La nuit l'avait toujours fascinée. Toutes ces lumières, les sillons rougeoyants des voitures… Elle soupira. Elle venait de raccrocher avec Julia qui lui avait juste téléphoné pour lui donner des nouvelles de Rachel.

House a la situation en mains,

s'était-elle entendue prononcer. C'était du moins ce qu'elle espérait. Mais elle ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser d'une sorte de pressentiment. Elle s'inquiétait aussi pour Pénélope. Imaginer sa secrétaire aux prises avec un pervers la pétrifiait. Pour une fois qu'elle croyait avoir trouvé l'amour… A croire que certains êtres étaient prédestinés à souffrir toute leur vie.

Rassuré par le son de sa voix, House contempla Cuddy. Ses yeux cernés paraissaient immenses dans son visage livide. Une bouffée d'amour le submergea, plus forte et plus urgente que tout ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'alors. Sans rien dire, il la prit dans ses bras.

Les mots lui manquaient, lui qui les déversait généralement par torrents.

Plus tard, les souvenirs afflueraient, par pages entières, tous nés de cette heure si précieuse passée avec Lisa, deux ans plus tôt.

_La radio était allumée, à son chevet. Il avait chassé le silence avec des voix. Mais lorsqu'il la toucha, elle fut toute la musique dont il avait besoin._

_Alors, il la déshabilla lentement, la regardant, absorbant chaque moment avec frénésie. Plus tard, il se rappellerait le frémissement de la circulation de l'autre côté de la fenêtre, le recréant sous forme de basses et d'aigus. Les petits soupirs qui échappaient à Cuddy deviendraient l'accompagnement d'une mélodie. Il pouvait même entendre le chuchotement musical de ses propres mains, tandis qu'elles glissaient sur la peau de la jeune femme. _

_Le corps de Cuddy changeait déjà, subtilement sous la lente poussée de la vie qui grandissait en elle. Il caressa son ventre arrondi, ébahi par ce miracle de la nature. Plein d'humilité, il y posa les lèvres, avec une sorte de vénération. _

_C'était idiot, mais il se sentait comme un soldat au retour de la guerre, couvert de blessures et de médailles. Enfin, ce n'était peut-être pas si idiot que ça ! L'arène dans laquelle il avait combattu et gagné n'était pas un endroit où il pouvait emmener Cuddy. Elle avait attendu et cette patience, il le lisait dans ses yeux verts, tandis qu'elle le prenait tendrement dans ses bras. _

_Sa passion était toujours plus calme, moins égoïste, s'équilibrant avec les besoins et l'urgence qui l'agitaient lui. Avec Cuddy, il se sentait un homme et non plus un symbole dans un monde qui en était affamé. Et lorsqu'il pénétra en elle, il murmura son prénom en un long soupir de gratitude et d'espoir. _

_Plus tard, comme elle reposait entre les draps froissés, House se mit à parler avec un enthousiasme décuplé. Tout ce qu'il avait rêvé, se trouvait à sa portée._

_J'ai besoin de toi, murmura-t-il _

_Cuddy lui sourit et acquiesça. _

_Quelques minutes plus tard, Cuddy sortant des toilettes s'effondra dans un fauteuil de la chambre, le visage blême._

_House, j'ai du sang dans mes urines._

_Il la regarda et su à l'instant même que son avenir venait de lui glisser entre les mains. Tout se suivit, l'hospitalisation de Cuddy, le soutien de Wilson, les examens, le diagnostique. Cette douleur, ce déchirement et cette sensation de perdre pied, quand le gynécologue leur annonça ce qu'il avait plus ou moins deviné. L'éclampsie et la perte inévitable du bébé. _

_Wilson qui le tient par les épaules, et lui, conscient que plus rien ne le retient. Le plus dur fut le regard de Cuddy. Les yeux remplis de larmes, la douleur, l'épuisement et ce sentiment d'avoir loupé quelque chose, de n'avoir pas été là pour elle. Il ne pouvait pas l'aider dans sa douleur, car la sienne le submergeait. Face à se constat, il se dirigea vers son lit. _

_Je m'en vais Lisa_

_Elle le regarda sans comprendre, se demandant s'il était possible d'avoir encore plus mal. _

_Je ne peux rien t'apporter, je ne suis pas bon pour toi. _

_Elle le regarda, toujours, en se demandant comment il pouvait mettre autant de « je » face à cette douleur commune._

_Il quitta l'hôpital sans un regard, repassa chez lui, prit dans un tiroir le dernier flacon de Vicondin et se perdit dans le sous-sol de son cœur meurtri. _

A ce moment, depuis le lit de House Cuddy se mit à hurler, hurler, hurler jusqu'à ce que le son de sa voix eût empli chaque recoin de la maison et… House ouvrit les yeux.


	17. Chapter 17

Bonjour à vous, le chapitre que je vous propose aujourd'hui se passe au même moment que le chapitre précédent. House rêvait et Cuddy aussi, aujourd'hui je vous propose de voir se moment du coté de Cuddy. Merci à vous et bonne lecture. Enfin ! J'espère

Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas sentit aussi bien. Depuis trois ans peut-être bien. Demain, il aurait sa victoire. La garce ! Il avait vraiment du mal à contenir son excitation. Il avait remodelé son plan. L'importance, c'était que la punition soit longue. Et douloureuse. La réplique exacte de ce qu'elle avait fait subir à sa mère. Avec un bonus en prime. Un petit extra dont il avait le secret. Il allait se payer ce freluquet de House. Ces deux idiots avaient voulu le piéger. Lui ? Vraiment ! Il éclata de rire. Le bellâtre avait dû découvrir le micro qu'il avait caché dans le téléphone. Et alors ? Le flic voulait lui faire mordre à l'hameçon. Vraiment, ils ne doutaient de rien. Enfin… on ne pouvait pas attendre beaucoup mieux de ces cloportes. Il éclata de rire, de nouveau, c'était une belle journée

Cuddy finit par sombrer dans un sommeil tortueux, peuplé de cauchemars plus horribles les uns que les autres. Elle devait retrouver House à la soirée année 80. Elle le cherchait parmi des personnages terrifiants qui, tous, lui barraient le passage et lui riaient au nez. Elle finissait par l'apercevoir et se jetait à corps perdu dans cette foule visqueuse et nauséabonde. À mesure, qu'elle avançait, son amant semblait s'éloigner et de nouveau elle devait lutter, lutter dans l'espoir de l'atteindre. Enfin ! Elle fut devant lui, qui lui ouvrait ses bras. Hagarde, elle s'y précipita, pensant avoir trouvé la quiétude si ardemment désirée. Il releva alors son visage et elle reconnut, déformé par un répugnant rictus le visage de Charles Laurie qui se penchait pour l'embrasser.

Elle s'éveilla dans un cri. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et elle avait la gorge sèche. Elle respira profondément, faisant des efforts surhumains pour se raisonner. Sans doute son angoisse croissait-elle à mesure que le dénouement approchait.

Lisa, ça va aller, tu as juste fais un mauvais rêve.

House, j'en peux plus d'attendre, d'être à la merci de cet homme, de ne pas savoir se qu'il me veut. Il faut une fin à cette histoire et le plus tôt sera le mieux. Je veux reprendre ma vie en mains, embrasser ma fille, ne plus avoir peur à chaque respirations. Je veux revivre… Excuse-moi, je dois être à bout de nerf.

Je sais, coupa House. On le serait à moins. Peut-être un verre de vin t'aiderait-il ? Je te promets que ma cave est mieux fournie que ma cuisine.

Merci, House, mais je vais plutôt opter pour un bain moussant. Je préfère garder les idées claires.

Besoin de quelqu'un pour te frotter le dos ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Ce ne serait pas raisonnable. Déjà il avait posé ses lèvres sur son cou et la tenait par la taille.

Non, House, reprit-elle en se dégageant doucement. C'est une impasse, tu le sais comme moi.

Arrête de jouer les femmes de tête, tu veux ? Je sais que sous tes airs de raisonneuse se cache un tempérament de feu.

Elle le fixa intensément. Contre toute attente, il n'avait pas pris la mouche. Mieux, il riait ! Et dans ses prunelles bleues, elle crut reconnaître cet éclair de passion qu'elle aimait tant à provoquer jadis. Se pouvait-il qu'il l'aime encore ?

Sa réflexion tourna court. House prit possession de sa bouche, puis la souleva et l'emporta dans ses bras jusqu'à la salle de bain.

House leva les yeux du fax qu'il était en train de lire et accueillit Wilson avec un sourire.

Croissant pour Cuddy, beignet pour toi. Le reste est pour moi, déclara ce dernier en posant un sac rempli de viennoiseries sur la table de la cuisine. Tu m'expliques ?

Et pendant un quart d'heure House expliqua tout à Wilson. Les photos anonymes de Cuddy , la tentative d'agression dans l'hôpital . Cette menace constante sur Cuddy. Il en profita aussi pour lui parler de son départ, il a de ça deux ans. L'enfant perdu, cette sensation de perdre pieds et son envie de se perdre au fond de lui, sans pouvoir en parler à qui que se soit. De ne pas avoir été encore une fois à la hauteur.

Wilson l'écouta sans l'interrompre et en même temps se dit que son ami avait bien changé. Il était plus ouvert, plus disposé à parler de ses émotions. Il ne lui avait jamais demandé la cause de sa fuite, il s'était toujours dit qu'il en parlerait au moment venu et il était venu semblait-il.

Il y avait peut-être encore une chance entre ses deux là…Elle n'avait pas choisi au hasard, elle s'était contre toute attente tournée vers House. Le seul avec qui elle se sente en sécurité

La vie est courte, mon vieux et les opportunités manquées ne reviennent jamais. Lorsque la mort est à ta porte, c'est pour l'éternité. Alors, crois-en mon expérience, profite de cette chance qui t'est offerte pendant qu'elle s'offre à toi. Tu dois te pardonner au moins suffisamment pour te donner une chance d'être heureux

Au même moment. Cuddy fit son apparition, vêtue du peignoir de House. Apparemment, elle sortait de la douche. Elle ne fût pas surprise de la présence de Wilson, elle savait que se moment allait arriver. Wilson travaillait toujours pour elle, et les commérages à l'hôpital devaient aller bon train.

Génial ! Lança-t-elle à la cantonade, devant le petit déjeuner servi. Wilson, vous êtes parfait.

C'est que vous travailler dur, en ce moment, répliqua ce dernier un rien ironique. Alors, je pourvois à l'essentiel.

Il fit une courte pause et se tourna vers House

Allez, j'y vais, mais si tu as besoin de moi, insista-t-il en s'emparant d'un beignet et en sortant de chez House, tu sais où me chercher.

Tritter les attendaient dans le bureau de Cuddy.

Nous savons qui est votre traqueur Dr Cuddy. Son véritable nom est Samuel Hess. Vingt-huit ans. Ex-appelé de l'Afghanistan, passé en cour martiale en 2006 avec douze membres de son unité pour tortures infligées à l'ennemi en dehors du périmètre d'intervention. Réintégré ensuite dans les Marines, où il s'est distingué jusqu'à sa mise à pieds en 2008. Motif inconnus. On le retrouve en 2009 au département de police de New York.

Ce type est à proprement parlé ce qu'on peut appeler une ordure, fit remarquer House, en lisant son dossier que lui avait tendu Tritter. Comme flic de quartier, il s'est illustré en passant des mecs à tabac. On l'a même soupçonné de meurtre. Mais étonnamment, il a toujours su rebondir. À Croire qu'il s'est fait suffisamment de contacts dans le milieu pour se tirer d'embrouille quand ça tourne mal.

Aujourd'hui, il bosse pour une entreprise qui fournit la côte Est en matériel de surveillance : Trenton/ Electronics, ajouta Tritter. Pas étonnant qu'il ait à sa disposition du matériel de pointe.

C'est effrayant, intervint Cuddy. Mais pourquoi m'a-t-il choisie comme cible ?

C'est aussi la question que je me pose, figurez-vous répliqua Tritter. La réponse est dans se dossier. Il nous reste qu'à la trouver.

Il est marié ? Il a des enfants ? S'enquit la jeune femme.

Non ni enfant, ni femme d'après ce que j'ai lu. Feuilleté le rapport. Peut-être que certains noms vous diront quelque chose.

House se prit la tête entre les mains et s'efforça de tempérer son impatience. Maintenant qu'ils l'avaient à porter de main, il voulait en finir et sans attendre.

J'ai pu accéder à son dossier judiciaire, expliqua Tritter. Après le divorce de ses parents, le gamin s'est avéré difficile. À dix-sept ans, il s'est engagé dans l'armée. Tritter cliqua sur un bouton de son ordinateur portable et un visage apparut sur l'écran : Un jeune homme au crâne rasé, avec des tatouages sur le bras droit et les yeux hagards.

Sonny ! S'exclama Cuddy. Je me souviens de lui. C'est le fils d'une ancienne employée de l'hôpital que j'ai dû virer pour trafic de médicaments : Gaëlle Hess, c'est elle qui l'avait surnommée Sonny . Je crois qu'il se prénommait Samuel, comme son père.

Elle revoyait très bien à présent cet adolescent au corps noueux, bourré de tics, incapable de communiquer. Il était juste venu une fois à l'hôpital avec sa mère et elle ne l'avait pas oublié, car elle s'était sentie mal à laisse en sa présence.

J'ai du porter plainte contre sa mère, pour vol. Comme vous pouvez vous en douter mon témoignage à pesé lourd dans le dossier lors du procès. En fait, il a certainement conduit Gaëlle en prison.

On peut imaginer que son fils était dans la salle…

Sans doute.

Et puis Gaëlle est morte en prison. Battue à mort par d'autres détenues, au cours d'une promenade, sans qu'on en connaisse la raison. Les faits se sont produits il y a un peu plus de deux ans. Depuis, on imagine assez bien ce qui a pu se passer dans l'esprit torturé de Samuel Hess. Il me tient donc responsable de la mort de sa mère….

On à notre mobile, Dr Cuddy…


	18. Chapter 18

Je suis tellement nerveuse, House, que j'en tremble, avoua Cuddy en descendant de la voiture.

C'était un sentiment d'inutilité qu'elle ressentait. Elle ne pouvait plus agir sur le cours des évènements. Et si le plan de Tritter échouait ? Si Tritter avait commis une erreur ? Elle se dirigea vers sa maison, enfin !

Je viens de recevoir un message de Tritter, annonça House. Ils sont en position devant le domicile de Samuel Hess pour l'appréhender. Je te laisse, j'ai quelque petite chose à voir chez moi.

Elle le regarda partir, sans comprendre. Elle se glissa dans sa maison et laissa la lampa du hall allumée, House lui manquait déjà. Atrocement. D'autant que bientôt, tout serait fini. Il leur faudrait une seconde fois se dire adieu, pour de bon, sans doute. N'était-ce pas ce qu'elle avait voulu depuis le début ? Elle n'était plus sûre de rien, maintenant. Une page se fermait, la dernière de son histoire avec Gregory House.

Une heure plus tard, alors qu'elle était dans son fauteuil, le téléphone sonna.

Cuddy ? Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps…Je...j'avais simplement envie d'entendre ta voix.

Où es-tu, House ?

Dans une voiture de police banalisée avec Tritter

Mais tu es fou, tu n'as rien à faire là. Laisse Tritter et ses hommes faires leurs boulot.

Ce ne sera plus long, d'après eux, je veux être sur que tu ne risques plus rien…

Tu n'as pas à risquer ta vie pour moi.

Cesse de t'inquiéter pour les autres et prends plutôt soin de toi. Je sais ce que je fais.

J'ai confiance en toi, House, mais…

Bien que House cherche en permanence à démontrer le contraire, il n'était pas invulnérable. Mais aujourd'hui plus que jamais, elle avait envie de se convaincre du contraire.

Reviens-moi … Fais attention à toi…

Elle avait voulu lui parler encore, lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. D'accord, il tenait à elle, là. Mais l'aimerait-il encore lorsqu'elle lui demanderait d'abandonner un style de vie auquel elle ne pouvait pas souscrire et qui l'effrayait ? La suivrait-il sur la voie qu'elle imaginait pour eux ?

House raccrocha et sentit son estomac se nouer à l'idée que Cuddy, une fois Hess en prison, allait sortir de sa vie aussi brutalement qu'elle y était réapparue. Elle l'aimait pourtant, il en était certain. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle refoule ses sentiments ?

La vérité lui tomba dessus comme une chape. Quelle femme voudrait d'un homme sans avenir ? D'un homme qui passait son temps à risquer sa vie, comme d'autre jouent au golf ?

Il secoua la tête. Il n'avait encore une fois pas comprit se qu'elle attendait de lui. Il aurait dû rester près d'elle, attendre ensemble le coup de fil de Tritter. Au lieu de ça, il avait foncé tête baissée dans les ennuis, dans les risques, alors que la seul chose qu'elle attendait de lui c'était sa présence…

Un air de country sortait de la petite radio portable de Samuel Hess. Un coup d'œil à sa montre : le _timing_ était bon ! Ça approchait. Bientôt, il serait en tête à tête avec la garce. Rien que lui et elle. Il avait attendu ce moment depuis tellement longtemps… qu'il allait s'arranger pour qu'il soit inoubliable ! Il coupa la radio et se prépara à passer à l'action. Il rentra chez elle, discrètement sans un bruit avec une agilité que seul un militaire bien entrainé pouvait avoir. Il se positionna derrière elle.

Cuddy entendit un bruit, comme si une personne se déplaçait dans la maison, elle regarda derrière le fauteuil et vi avec horreur Hess ! Le cauchemar n'était pas fini…

Surprise ? Lui dit-il, un horrible rictus en guise de sourire. Brusquement, il balança son bras droit en avant et elle sentit une aiguille s'en foncer dans sa chair. Elle baissa les yeux : une seringue était fichée dans son cou.

Début des hostilités ! Lança-t-il, sardonique. Dans une petite minute, tu vas te sentir fatiguée, très fatiguée.

Déjà son rire infernal refluait vers les profondeurs. Le monde vacilla. Elle tenta de lutter mais ses membres ne lui obéissaient plus. Elle tomba dans la nuit d'un puits sans fond.

Les battements sourds de son cœur la tirèrent de sa léthargie. Ainsi qu'une odeur étrange. Semblable à la naphtaline. Elle ouvrit péniblement les paupières. Avait-elle encore fait un cauchemar ? Avait-elle seulement jamais quitté sa maison ?

Des bruissements confus lui parvinrent aux oreilles. Elle avait mal à la tête. Et ses yeux ouverts ne distinguaient rien, que la nuit. Peut-être ne c'était-elle pas encore réveillée. Elle tenta de se redresser. En vain. Tout son corps semblait engourdi, privé de sa motricité habituelle. Elle ferma de nouveau les yeux, pour les rouvrir aussitôt.

Et se souvient de Hess, chez elle au dessus d'elle … Où était-elle maintenant ? Sous sa joue droite, une couverture de laine. Elle était à plat ventre dessus à même le sol. Lentement, elle tenta de remuer les doigts, puis la main, et enfin tout le bras. Apparemment, elle n'était pas attachée.

Où était-il, maintenant ? Si au moins elle parvenait à tourner la tête. Peut-être épiait-il ses moindres mouvements, assis dans la pénombre, derrière son dos ? Il fallait qu'elle s'en assure et qu'elle trouve le moyen de fuir.

C'était sans doute ce qu'il attendait d'elle, d'ailleurs. Comme le chat joue avec la souris, la cruauté suprême. Hess jouissait sûrement de la voir se débattre. Il la laisserait courir, se jeter dans une course absurde et la rattraperait. Juste pour lui signifier qu'il était le maître, qu'il la tenait entre ses griffes…

Un sentiment de colère l'envahit. Surtout ne pas paniquer. Respirer, régulièrement, se défaire de la drogue. En contractant ses muscles régulièrement, elle pouvait lutter contre le sommeil qui alourdissait ses paupières. Surtout ne pas paniquer, respirer, lentement.

Je vois que tu es réveillée ? Entendit-elle une voix aigre prononcer. Tant mieux, je commençais à m'ennuyer. On continue ?

Ne pas paniquer, ne pas bouger. La voix semblait provenir d'en haut. Oui, il était au dessus d'elle. Il l'observait. Feindre l'immobilité. C'était sa force. Il avait beau tirer les ficelles une chose lui échappait : _il n'était pas elle !_

Les minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'il ne bouge. Non, il ne la tuerait pas immédiatement. Il voulait d'abord se délecter de sa peur. Comme un guetteur, tapi dans l'ombre.

Le temps jouait en sa faveur, elle le sentait. Ses muscles se détendaient. Si seulement elle n'avait pas envie de dormir. Lutter. Elle se mit à penser à Rachel, à son sourire, son amour pour elle. Puis le visage de House, son sourire taquin, ses yeux bleu et son amour pour lui. Ne pas bouger et puis se déplier comme un ressort. A travers ses sils, elle le vit approcher. Il devait toujours la croire immobilisée. Elle le vit avancer sa main, comme s'il voulait prendre son pouls.

C'était le moment. Dans un geste précis, violent, elle enfonça ses ongles dans ses orbites. Hess hurla de douleur, lâcha sa torche et recula, les mains devant les yeux.

Maintenant, bondir, s'enfuir.


End file.
